Mahoutsukai
by Rakushi
Summary: Cielo Academy, a school for magic wielders. Tsuna thought he would just graduate, go home and have an ordinary life. But everything changed when an overseas class from Italy transferred to his school. Tsuna then realized that maybe he was wrong...very wrong. Magic, Summoner!Tsuna AU, All27
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, never will.

**Summary**: Cielo Academy, a school for magic wielders. Tsuna thought he would just graduate, go home and have an ordinary life. But everything changed when an overseas class from Italy transferred to his school. Tsuna then realized that maybe he was wrong...very wrong. Magic, Summoner!Tsuna AU, All27

* * *

'It's just another day.' Tsuna sighs to himself.

It's just another day of withstanding the glares, the obvious avoidance from his classmates. He couldn't deny that he had no talent in anything he did, he was just no good. That's why he understood that no one would want to be near him. Yet, he was still enrolled in an elite school, Cielo Academy. For whatever reasons, the headmaster of this school said he was suited to be here. But everyone knew that he wasn't. He was the one and only person who couldn't conjure a spell correctly or do anything right. And today will be no different; it'll be just the same.

Tsuna grudgingly got up and prepared for school. He reminded himself that there was a morning assembly today, something about a transfer class from overseas joining their school. But that didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered; he just wanted to graduate as quickly as possible and go back to his hometown. For another three years, the brunet would have to withstand the bullying, and harassment from his classmates.

'I'll be fine,' Tsuna repeated the phrase like a spell. He glanced at the clock while in a daze, the numbers 9:00 am shone before his eyes.

'I'm late!' he panicked the brunet tumbled off the bed and rushed to school. He didn't care that his clothes were a mess. It was better than being late.

'I just have to sneak in, no one would notice me,' but luck was not with him today as a man with black hair stood before him.

"You're late." He stated, Tsuna did not recognize him but he could sense the murderous aura flowing out of the boy.

"I know... but I just want to get to the assembly. Please let me go." Tsuna mumbled, not wanting to get into trouble.

"No." The boy grabbed his tonfas and charged at Tsuna.

Fearing for his life, Tsuna let his instincts take over for him. He dodged the attacks and ran straight into the assembly hall. The brunet did not know which was better, being bitten to death or having everyone staring and laughing at him. After being reprimanded by the staff along with several insults thrown at him, he was finally able to stand in line.

"Dame-Tsuna, can't you go without messing up for a day. Give us a break." The student in front of him sneered.

Tsuna did not reply, looking down, his bangs covered his eyes, hiding any sort of expression he had underneath. He ignored it all, it was the usual, the norm.

'**Don't let them affect you, Tsuna.**' A voice echoed in his head. Nodding in response, Tsuna inhaled, and lifted his head revealing unwavering honey-brown eyes. The bully in front of him took a step back, surprised, murmuring something about Tsuna being a cheeky brat.

Focusing again, the brunet returns his attention to the principal.

"As you all know we have an overseas class from the prestigious Vongola Academy that will be joining our school. I expect your utmost respect to your new peers."

Yawning, this did not affect Tsuna at all. He would not get involved with these people; he had enough bullies as it is.

"—And we will open a new class with these transfer students with some of our own students here attending Cielo Academy. The ones that will be joining this class will go as follows: Sasegawa Kyoko, V. Giotto ... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone looked towards Tsuna, and barrages of insults were shouted out.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna in this new class? I thought only ones with recognition from the board were chosen!" An enraged student yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Dame-Tsuna got in but I didn't. I'm first in his class if you may know." The class representative shot Tsuna a glare.

Tsuna backed away, he had to run or else people were going to kill him. But he stood still, firm, and quiet. Something was stopping him and he didn't know what.

"This is final. Sawada Tsunayoshi has been recognized by our board. There will be no changes whatsoever." The principal stood firm with his speech, his glare silencing all. "Also, the homeroom teacher in charge of this class will be Reborn. He is from the same school as the transferees."

"Reborn? You mean that Reborn from the famous group, Arcobaleno?!" Tsuna's classmate exclaimed.

"Yes, we are honoured to have him here! He had a huge part in picking out the students that would be attending this class. So if you have any questions concerning this matter, please ask him."

The mouths of the protesters were instantly shut. No one would or could complain to one of the highest magic level users in the world.

But Tsuna was not happy, there was no way he could fit in such a class. He had no talent so why would this Reborn even pick him. It must be a mistake; he would talk to this person after class. Tsuna just had to show his inability to cast a spell. That would show him.

"If there are no questions, the assembly will be concluded." Hearing the silence, the principal had dismissed everyone to their homerooms.

Tsuna unwillingly dragged himself to his new classroom. He was stared by his new classmates and everyone looked horrifying to him. He saw the black haired boy that stood in his way when he was rushing to the assembly too. 'Hieee, why is he here?! I thought he was a senior.' Thankfully, since they were in class, the boy did not make any moves to kill him...yet.

Though, not all of them were scary. He recognized Sasegawa Kyoko and Giotto-san, as he was the current student council president. There were also several people that seemed nice, one he identified as Yamamoto. He was friends with a silver-haired boy named Gokudera. Tsuna was terrified of him, as Gokudera kept on glaring at him throughout class. But what scared the brunet the most was definitely Reborn. His classes were all high levelled and contained a lot of homework. His new teacher threatened them constantly. If they didn't finish today's homework they'll be doing 50 laps around school campus, and their school was huge.

Tsuna slumped in his seat when the bells signalled that classes were finally over. But today was different, drastically different. A hand slammed down on his desk startling the brunet.

"Huh...?"

The silver-haired boy glared at him menacingly, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will have a duel with me today after classes in the gym. If you don't accept I'll hunt you down. I'll see if you are suitable to be in a class with us."

"Erm... I was on my way to talk to Reborn-sensei. I think I was put into the wrong class." Tsuna muttered, not wanting to deal with this.

"No. Reborn won't let you get out once you have been admitted into this class. But if you were to lose miserably then maybe he'll reconsider."

Tsuna sighed and nodded, as long as was a duel he should be safe. He would be in pain but it wouldn't affect his physical body. In a sense it was better than being bullied.

"Don't forget or else." Gokudera threatened.

'I guess it's time I show the class and Reborn how useless I could be. Then I can return back to my ordinary life.' The brunet treaded to the gyms with everyone's attention on him.

"Haha, can't wait to see Dame-Tsuna make a fool out of himself. He's so going to be kicked out of the class after the duel." A group of people spoke loudly enough for everyone including Tsuna to hear.

'Don't you think I know that? That's what I'm trying to do, so I can bail out of this class. The teacher is insane. The transfer students are even crazier.'

Tsuna arrived at the doors of the gym, his hands trembling out of fear he pushed the doors open. He was just in time to see a whole crowd waiting for him, with Gokudera at the center of it.

"Took your time, ready for the duel? I hope you aren't that weak. I've been hearing the rumours, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Gokudera smirked, looking down on the brunet.

'I just have to get through this, ignore it all. I have lived through worse than this.' Tsuna repeated the phrase like a mantra.

"Let's go. Dame-Tsuna, oh yes, before I forget. I messed with the settings in the duel system here. I saw that the damage options were much too low, so I changed it so damage will be at the reality output. That means all damage will affect the physical body. I hope you don't die cause of it, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The bystanders cheered as they heard Gokudera's declaration. They told the silver-haired boy to beat him Tsuna up so much that he had to drop out of school.

Tsuna's eyes widen, but before he knew it, he was in the duel field. 'You must be kidding me, are you people crazy? I might die from this...by a duel? I lived my life just for this?!'

"Duel commence" The system initiated the battle. Gokudera quickly took out some dynamites, lighting up with a storm flame spell. "You're going to regret staring off to space Sawada."

But Tsuna was still immersed in his thoughts, 'No...I can't fall here. I'm not allowed to, not when I suffered from so much. I can't give up here. I have to do something.'

A voice then pierced his thoughts, '**That's what I wanted to hear, Tsuna. I have waited for so long.**'

'Who...are you?' Tsuna turned around to see who was speaking to him. But he couldn't find anyone except for Gokudera.

"**I am Natsu. Tsuna allow me to help you. I'll unleash your potential; let me gain control of you for a bit. Let me in; lend me your true power.**'

'But... I don't have any power...'

"Are you stupid to look away from my attack. I gave you a chance, and you just wasted it Dame-Tsuna."

Gokudera threw his dynamites, and they homed towards Tsuna.

'**Quickly, Tsuna! I won't hurt you I promise...**' The voice urged the brunet.

'Fine, just help me. Please.' Tsuna swore he felt the voice grin as he slowly faded into sub-consciousness.

'**May your wish be my command.**' Tsuna's eyes forced open with a mesmerizing orange tinge. His body was enveloped by pure flames. He used his flames to propel himself up to dodge the attacks and his flames destroyed any dynamites that homed in on him.

Gokudera was stunned, who was the idiot that said this person was weak. He was nothing but weak, he possessed sky flames. It can wield the strongest spells of all. But he can't be finished here, if he were to be defeated here, he would be shunned. And probably be beaten up by Reborn which was a big no.

"You idiot, how dare you hurt Tsuna. I'll crush you." A tone different from the one Gokudera had heard before.

'He's referring himself in third person? Who was this person?' Before Gokudera could react, Tsuna was right in front of him about to throw a punch.

The silver-haired boy quickly jumped back, startled, he dropped his dynamites onto the ground. 'Shit!' I can't deactivate them all, they're too many.'

'**That serves the boy right, for attempting to hurt you.**' The voice chuckled darkly.

Tsuna saw this all from his sub-conscious, he heard the voice that sounded like him but it was different. Who was he? But the brunet had other things to worry about, like the dynamites that were going to kill Gokudera.

'No. Give me control back, I have to save him.' Tsuna couldn't let someone get hurt. This wasn't just a normal duel. Someone could die.

'**Why..? Tsuna, he'll just hurt you again. Like all those other people. You have the power to get revenge, why... why are you so kind?**' The voice broke down, his voice shrilled.

'It'll be okay. Gokudera is different. I can feel it. Believe in me, I'll try not to worry you anymore.'

'**You idiot.**'

With that Tsuna had regained conscious and flew to Gokudera, but all he could do was just some of his fading flames to shield the blow. He would have to use his body to cover the rest of the damage so Gokudera wouldn't get hurt.

Tsuna could feel the burns across his body, but that did not matter as long as Gokudera was safe. He was used to the pain after all.

"Gokud—era, are you oka—?" Tsuna could feel that he was losing conscious. He could hope that at least the silver-haired boy was fine.

"Why... did you do that? Covering for someone like me, are you stupid?" Gokudera yelled at the unconscious brunet. He couldn't comprehend the boy's actions at all. Gokudera dispersed the duel field, carried Tsuna and rushed to the nurse's office not caring of the people around them. He would run them over if they got in his way right now. His priority was Tsuna, and that was it.

He smashed the door open, which scared the medical professionals inside. "—This guy...help him, he got hit by dynamites. Please."

Numerous nurses rushed to see to the brunet, while the silver haired boy collapsed onto a nearby chair. After what seemed like eternity, a doctor came out of the room, and signalled from Gokudera to come forward.

"His injuries are generally shallow, so he'll be okay. I'm surprised though. You said he took numerous damages but his body doesn't show it. Some of his injuries were already healed; it's as if he used a Sun flame spell to speed up his recovery. This is rarely seen to be happening in an unconscious individual. Normally you would have to maintain conscious to activate a spell."

"He's okay then right?" Gokudera breathed out, already tired from staying awake.

"Yes, he is. Don't worry, he's completely fine. The boy's probably exhausted from using spells."

The moment Gokudera heard the confirmation, he collapsed onto the doctor. The doctor smiled lightly and set Gokudera onto an open bed.

Tsuna soon woke up after a couple of hours, honestly he felt like crap. Everything hurts, groaning, the brunet tried to get up but a weight was stopping him.

'Huh?' Tsuna looks down to see Gokudera by his bedside and sleeping on top of his leg. His memories start rushing back of how he had protected Gokudera.

'Well... at least he looks calm now, much better than before.' Tsuna reaches for his head to pat him, trying to wake him up.

"Gokudera, wake up. You're...crushing my leg."

Like an alarm, Gokudera shot up his eyes full of anxiety. "I'm so sorry, what have I done?"

"Uh...it's just that my leg is getting numb. But are you injured anywhere?" Tsuna stared at him worryingly.

"No injuries at all, Tsuna-sama. Thank you for worrying about me. I do not deserve such kindness from you."

'Who is this person, and where has he taken Gokudera?' The brunet was utterly confused. This was not Gokudera, unless he had multiple personalities.

"It's okay. I just wanted to know. But Tsuna...sama? There's no need for you to do that. Just call me Tsuna."

"I would never do that you are a person that deserves such respect. I have one matter to ask of you though. Would you hear me out?" Gokudera fiddled with his fingers, showing a sense of nervousness.

Tsuna shrugged in response, if it was something Dame-Tsuna could do then why not?

"Would you make a contract with me? I came here to Cielo Academy to look for a suitable partner."

"Yeah sure...wait what?" Tsuna was dumbfounded; he thought it was just some simple favour relating to school. But he was not expecting this.

"I'm just guessing but you are of Demonic descent aren't you?"

"Yes I am! That's very observant of you Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera happily complimented him. "Our whole class that was transferred here are mostly of Demon descent. But we mean no harm we are just searching for suitable partners to work with."

"Okay...and you want to choose me? Dame-Tsuna? You must be joking." Tsuna had to laugh at that, his flames would sustain no demon. He didn't even have enough flames to sustain a spell.

"No your flames were beautiful. They were the purest flames I have ever seen. But what I loved most was how you willingly protected me without a moment's hesitation. I feel stupid for asking such a request of you after what I had done to you. But I just had to try. Please allow me to be by your side and repay you."

"If I could I would form one, but we could be friends at lea—"

But before Tsuna could say anything more, Gokudera had misunderstood him and had already started up an incantation.

"I invoke the guardian contract to be tied with Sawada Tsunayoshi for as long as he lives. My name is Gokudera Hayato, for I am with the storm. Sawada Tsunayoshi, wielder of the sky flames, will you accept me and lend me your flames in exchange for my power?"

Tsuna was about to comment that he didn't even have enough flames to lend Gokudera. But when Gokudera proceeded with the next step of the contract, the silver-haired boy took Tsuna's hand and kissed it. Subsequently, a bright flame had been lit. But what surprised Tsuna the most was that it was a sky flame.

"No way...that's my flame? The most I ever got out was a spark." Tsuna was awed by this. It must have been Gokudera's doing. It had to be a fluke, a prank. But as the brunet looked up, his eyes met with Gokudera's and he knew at once that he was not lying.

"Tsuna-sama that is your flame. For some unknown reason it was sealed before, but during our battle it has been unleashed. Please... accept my contract, I will not ask much of you."

"Fine...but we'll be friends right? I don't want you to act so differently around me." Gokudera nodded his head in response.

The brunet gave a long sigh before beginning his part of the contract, his eyes now giving an orange glow, "The bearer of the sky flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi will accept you as my storm guardian. Gokudera Hayato, may you prosper with the sky."

A ring and a pair of gloves came with the contract. The ring was given to Gokudera and Tsuna kept the gloves. The brunet saw that the rim of the gloves had 6 dents; the first one was filled with a red ruby jewel. Tsuna didn't think much of it and thought it was just symbolizing that his contract was fulfilled.

With the contract being completed, Tsuna collapsed on the bed. Too much had happened in a day and he was tired. He was about to drift off, but the door banged open with Yamamoto casually walking in.

"Hey Tsuna! Are you okay now? Sorry for all the trouble Gokudera caused, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Tsuna nodded weakly in response. He had no strength to reply, but Yamamoto kept rambling on about how cool their duel was. Though, what disturbed Tsuna the most was the dark haired brunet kept on smiling at him. Smiling was fine but Tsuna knew that his smiles were not real.

The smaller boy muttered under his breath, "You don't have to keep smiling..."

"Huh? What did you say?" Yamamoto grinned at him.

"Don't smile...when you don't want to. I don't really care what you think of me. If you hate me feel free to. I'm used to it after all."

Tsuna gasped and backed away, realizing what he had said. He had just insulted Yamamoto.

"Uh... wait I'm sorry it's none of my business so forget about it."

"It's fine, it's the truth after all. I'm surprised you were able to see through me. Most don't."

"Like I said, I'm used to it, that's all."

The conversation ended at that and Tsuna politely excused himself from the room, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto by themselves.

Tsuna groaned, too much had happened in one day. He just wanted to go home, sleep and hope that everything that occurred was just a dream. But of course his hectic day was not close from being over.

* * *

So... this is my first fanfic.

English isn't my strongest strength but I really like KHR.

If you can it would be great to have reviews! Would love to see how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the Favorites, reviews and Follows! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean my room has been switched?!"

The dorm manager just shrugged and looked at Tsuna helplessly. "That's what they said to me. I think you've been transferred to the Vongola...dorms?"

"How about all my stuff, they can't just leave such a short notice!"

"I can't do anything about it. They probably used a teleportation spell to transfer your stuff. It should be fine."

Tsuna soon gave up, and gave a weak thanks to the manager. He dragged himself out the door and went towards to his new dorm.

"Here's your key, and your room is #27, on the 7th floor. You also have a roommate."

Tsuna nodded and said his greetings before heading to his new room. He hoped that his roommate wasn't someone rowdy or a bully. The brunet already had enough problems at hand. The last thing he wanted was another person ruining his life.

'Should I knock...? Wait it's my own room, why would I need to do that?' Tsuna smacked his head, stupid nerves.

"H-hello?" Tsuna stammered when he entered his room but no one answered. The room looked pretty normal and it seemed like his stuff hadn't been moved much. He sighed in relief, collapsing on the couch.

"Sawada-san..."

Tsuna stirred in his sleep, he was still tired.

"Five..more..minu..." Tsuna murmured, turning away from the voice.

"You'll catch a cold though...this is troubling."

The brunet then felt himself being lifted up in midair. His eyes darted open, and looked up. There he saw a blond with azure colored eyes. Tsuna scrambled off the blonds' hold and stumbled towards the door, in a drowsy state.

"Who are you?"

"V. Giotto, nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi, my new roommate." The blond calmly answered him with a smile.

"Student council leader?!" Tsuna yelped. This can't be happening, out of all the people to get as his roommate. It had to be him.

"I am referred by that title too. I do hope we'll get along together."

"Same for me too, I guess." He weakly complied. There was no helping it, at least it wasn't a bully that was roomed with him. There were benefits to the situation.

'**I don't like him Tsuna. He's trouble.**' The voice from before came back. Tsuna clutched his head as he felt another headache coming.

"Are you alright, Sawada-san?"

"Don't...come near me." The brunet's tone changed and the blond noticed that immediately.

Giotto backed away, eyes narrowing, and got into a defensive stance.

'Stop that! It's only Giotto-senpai. You're scaring him.' Seeing that the voice wouldn't respond to him he resorted to physical means to get control of his body again. And the first thing that he could think of was to smack his head against the door.

'**What the hell was that for? I'm trying to protect you, why are you hurting yourself?!**'

Giotto didn't know what to think of this situation, Sawada had just slammed his head on the door. He unconsciously relaxed for a second, but he instantly regretted it.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." And in that instant, Tsuna's hand was choking him.

But before Tsuna could even comprehend the situation, Giotto's glove glowed brightly in five colors and the room was covered in smoke.

"Don't touch Giotto, brat."

Five different weapons surrounded Tsuna's neck.

"Heh...so these are the ones you are contracted to, Giotto." Natsu smirked, Tsuna was groaning. His life was officially over.

"Guys, put your weapons down. I'm sure Sawada-san doesn't mean any harm to me right?"

"I'm sure when one strangles you, they mean harm."

"You aren't making this any better. I said put your weapons down. That includes you Sawada-san."

Tsuna couldn't let this to continue, 'Natsu... can you stop now? I'm okay, I don't think Giotto-senpai means any harm. Thanks for protecting me though.'

Natsu's expression softened a little, and agreed to his wishes. The brunet's eyes slowly began to revert back to their original colors.

Tsuna placed his hands to his side to signal that he was not trying to be aggressive. The contractors of Giotto also did the same but they did not put their weapons down completely.

"I'm very sorry for that occurrence. I was half asleep; my mind wasn't really working right at the time." The brunet sheepishly tried to make an excuse.

Giotto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't telling the complete truth but he can't sense any harm from the boy now.

"Yeah right kid. You were trying to kill our master just seconds ago. We can't trust you." The pink-haired man with a facial tattoo sneered.

"I told you. It was a mistake. If you don't trust me that's fine, I'll change rooms." If Tsuna wasn't welcomed here he wouldn't push it.

Natsu, his other self, did not like this one bit. Tsuna was taking the blame for him. He couldn't forgive himself for that.

"Didn't Tsuna say he was sorry? If you hurt him I'll kill you all." The brunet's eyes flickered to the orange which made Giotto and his guardians stepped back cautiously.

"See!? He's harmful to Giotto, we have to get rid of him." The tattooed guardian had alright lit his flames and the other familiars of Giotto followed.

"But Tsuna doesn't want that to happen so...let's see." He snapped his fingers and Giotto's guardians vanished, leaving Giotto by himself.

"Tsuna will just talk with you, he means no harm. This is what he wishes to do. Your guardians were in the way so I sent them away." Natsu grinned, he felt like he had won a game. He then left Tsuna in control once again.

"So... I guess I got a lot to explain. But I don't even know what's going on with me to be honest."

They both sighed, not knowing what to do.

Tsuna finally broke the silence, making an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere. He did one thing that he was confident in, "Have you ate dinner yet, Giotto-senpai?"

"Just Giotto is fine, I don't want my roommate to be so formal with me. And no I have not."

"Then you can call me by Tsuna. I'll be right back then since I'm hungry as well. Afterwards I can try to explain to you what's going on with me."

Tsuna went off to the kitchen while Giotto relaxed on the sofa, while in deep thought. He was confused but the blond had a slight idea to what had gone on in all the craziness. After an hour he started to smell something good, which lead him to the kitchen.

"The food's about done, just sit at the table. I'll be right there." Tsuna smiled sweetly to the blond.

Giotto nodded mindlessly, 'This can't be the same Tsuna that just threatened to kill all of them just seconds ago.'

Soon, Tsuna came out with the food and they sat silently at the table. Giotto immediately gave compliments to the food, but Tsuna didn't have so much of a response back.

A moment of silence passed before Tsuna spoke, "I think I might have another being inside of me. That or another personality is what I've thought of so far. He calls himself Natsu and that's all I know."

"Do you think you've been possessed?"

"No. I don't think Natsu means any harm to me. He thinks you're harmful to me though."

"I see. It might because I have contracted to five beings of Demonic descent, so I do have some power."

"But he's settled down now. I told him to unseal your guardians, so they should be back any moment now."

Just after that was said, the room was enveloped in smoke again.

"You bastard, how dare you seal us?!"

"Giotto, are you alright?"

The five guardians of Giotto went to the blond's side without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. We just had a misunderstanding between Giotto and us. And would you like dinner, if you're hungry at all?"

"Let's eat; I have not finished dinner yet. Come join us." Giotto waved his familiars over.

"This is bad, Giotto got brainwashed by the twerp." The pink-haired man groaned in frustration.

"You, turn Giotto back to normal or else." The platinum-blond haired man pointed a tonfa in Tsuna's face.

"I have not gone under someone's control. Daemon, please help me clarify on this matter. I'm getting a headache."

"Nufufu, of course master; he still has his will, you all could sense it or are you such lowly demons that could not even do such a simple process."

"If you all are going to argue any longer, I would like you all to leave the room. We're having dinner here, so be considerate of Giotto please." Tsuna firmly said. One thing that ticked him off was being disturbed during a meal. It was the only time he could get a peace of mind but things just wouldn't work out for him.

Now this was awkward, with six people glaring at their meal and at Tsuna. He was anything but comfortable. The brunet wished for some noise, anything to keep him sane.

"Tsuna-sama?!" And an explosion was heard nearby the door.

He regretted his wish, when will this day end?

"For some reason I couldn't teleport to your side, something was keeping me from doing so. I ran as fast as I can to your side. But the stupid dorm manager said I was late for curfew and I got a lecture afterwards. But these are all just excuses. I'm a failure of being your familiar..."

Gokudera paused for a second, "Brother? Why are you here? Giotto-sama too?"

"Hayato...? This brat here is your contractor?" Gokudera's brother questioned.

"He's my saviour, nii-sama. He's done a lot for me today. I don't know what happened but he is not our enemy."

"He might have deceived you Hayato."

"G, put some trust in your brother. Tsuna's fine, take my word for it."

The guardians left a dissatisfying sigh and agreed to take Giotto's word.

"Are you not satisfied with my cooking?" Tsuna tried to break the silence, he was curious after all. He did not want to serve them food that was not to their taste.

"No, Tsuna, your food is delicious! I have not tasted such nice food in so long. Thank you." Giotto earnestly replied. He was just having a headache from dealing with his familiars.

"I agree. Your food is very good, Tsuna was it?" The black-haired guardian spoke up.

"Thank you, Giotto and um..." Tsuna still didn't know who these people were exactly.

"We are due for introductions aren't we? My name is Asari, and I'm aligned with the rain element. I serve Giotto."

"Nice to meet you, Asari-san." Tsuna politely nodded and looked to the others, waiting for their introductions.

"G, I still do not fully trust you." The pink haired man grumbled.

"That's fine, I understand."

"Lampo, I'm with the lightning element, you just took us by surprise earlier. We're actually very strong."

"I can see that, I've heard from others that Giotto's friends were powerful." Tsuna chuckled, finally everything was beginning to settle down.

"Knuckle, I wield the sun element. I will trust you if Giotto does."

The brunet gave a knowing nod. He then looked to the other two, they didn't seem like the type to freely give their names to him. He was about to speak up but was cut off.

"Daemon Spade."

"Alaude."

Tsuna was pleased that he had gotten their names too. "Nice to meet you all, and as you all know, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please refer to me as Tsuna though."

He sighed and continued on with his explanation, "I think I have either another personality inside of me or a different being that exists within me. He was just trying to protect me earlier. I apologize on his behalf, but to be honest I'm still very confused in what's happening to me. Until today, I had not been able to produce flames, but suddenly after the duel with Gokudera I have come to be able to wield sky flames. Gokudera told me that my flames were sealed before so that's the gist of it."

Gokudera nodded in reply confirming that what Tsuna was saying was the truth, "He's not the enemy I swear. He even protected me during a fatal blow."

"My other self, calls himself Natsu. He has calmed down and is repenting on his actions so I hope this settles the matter."

"Fine we'll believe you, but if you dare attack Giotto I'll kill you." G threatened, the other guardians agreeing with him.

"I won't let you, brother. Tsuna is now my master, if you hurt him, I won't be so forgiving."

Sighing, Giotto and Tsuna looked to each other with an apologizing glance.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but you can all go back now. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm sure Tsuna and I am tired."

"Yes we'll discuss about this matter later." Asari got up and said his goodbyes before disappearing. The guardians soon followed suit after him.

"Tsuna-sama, I'll be ready next time, please stay safe."

"I will, thanks for everything Gokudera." Tsuna smiled softly at Gokudera, he made his first friend today.

The storm holder blushed and quickly ran out of the room.

"Sorry for all the trouble Tsuna, I did not mean to scare you. I can't believe all this happened in one day."

"No it's fine, really." The brunet yawned, his body was spent. "I'll be heading off to bed then, I'll clean the dishes when I wake up."

The blond still had many questions to be asked but that could wait. His intuition did not alert him of anything and he trusts it. Tsuna is not an enemy is what his instincts tell him and he will believe in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites and it's only been 2 chapters. I would have never thought I would get so many to be honest. But nonetheless enjoy this long chapter.

* * *

The next morning came and Tsuna woke up with a start as he heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

"What's going on...? Giotto?!"

The brunet was now fully awake, seeing that the kitchen was a mess and Giotto was in an apron. He must be still dreaming.

"Sorry Tsuna, I was trying to make breakfast and it seems like my skills have dulled. I haven't cooked for a long time."

"G-Giotto, please refrain from cooking ever again. Please."

The blond pouted, "But, I want to do something for you. You cooked for us yesterday."

Tsuna sighed he wasn't going to win was he? "You can help me alright?"

The brunet swore that Giotto's eyes were sparkling at Tsuna's reply. He complied and helped out with little harmless chores. Tsuna didn't want the blond to get hurt after all. The guardians would probably kill him.

"Tsuna I know I said this once, but your food tastes great!"

"Thanks, would you like it if I prepared a bento for you too? It's just because I don't mind preparing two since I need lunch myself."

"Really? I don't want to trouble you too much but if you are sure then I'm fine with it. I would love to eat more of your dishes."

Tsuna had to admit, he thought Giotto was more of the reserved type but being roommates with him for the past day had crushed his image of the blond. He was more childlike then he had imagined.

"It is fine, I'll go prepare then."

While Tsuna was making their bentos, Giotto had received an urgent call from the Student Council office. He tried to delay it but to his dismay he couldn't.

"Tsuna, I have to go early, could you drop the lunch at my office if possible?"

The brunet was still in amidst of making the lunches so he mindlessly agreed to whatever Giotto had just said.

"Thanks again, I'll see you later then Tsuna!"

Giotto bolted out of the room while muttering something about how he wanted a break and wanted some more time to talk to Tsuna.

Awhile later, Tsuna was finally finished with them, and looked at the clock. It was 8:00am, and school was in 10 minutes or so. In other words, he was screwed as he hadn't even changed his clothes yet.

'I lost track of time again, Reborn-sensei is going to kill me.' Tsuna looked around, it seemed like Giotto had left. He somewhat recalled that Giotto said he had to be somewhere so Tsuna would have to bring his lunch to the blond personally.

'I just hope I don't meet any of his guardians any time soon.' Tsuna sighed, and panicked again when looking at the clock again. He clumsy wore his uniform and ran to class.

'I'm only five minutes late, normally teachers would give him a break.' He slowly opened the door and crept into class. But before he could breathe, a bullet shot 3mm away from his face.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed, standing upright while the rest of the class laughed at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as, Dame-Tsuna. You're late." Reborn grinned manically.

"I'm sorry?" Tsuna whimpered, his day could just not be any worse.

"I'll be talking to you after class, if you don't come, be prepared for...unfortunate events."

Tsuna gulped, nodding furiously, it was one thing after another. He slowly walked to his seat but the brunet felt an intense stare on him. Taking a wild guess he looked to the black-haired boy, and if a stare could kill Tsuna would have been dead by now.

"Hibari, you can go kill Sawada later, or bite him to death. Do whatever but focus on the lesson."

'So his name was Hibari, I'm definitely going to avoid him at all costs.'

"Tsuna-sama, don't worry about that stupid skylark. He does that to everyone, I'll be here to protect you." Gokudera tells him after the lesson. But for some reason Tsuna had a feeling Hibari is not a regular being.

"Is Hibari-san of Demonic descent too Gokudera?"

"Yeah most of us aren't humans. This class is mostly composed of demon, and of course magic users like you. I'm of demonic descent, and so is Hibari."

"So, why are you guys here? I don't really listen to class much now. But if it's too much trouble I can just find out myself."

"No no! It's an honour to be of help to you, Tsuna-sama. Let's see, we demons need energy, these are the so called dying will flames to survive. Usually we can just take minimum amounts from the surroundings and environment. But some of us like to contract a magic user because their flame load is unusually high this makes it easy because we can help each other out. For example, I can do whatever you would like me to do of my utmost ability in return for your supply of flames. However, if either of us deems the other no longer worthy of the contract we can cancel it."

"I see, thanks for explaining all this. I really should be listening to the lessons more closely." Tsuna was embarrassed of his lack of knowledge. He never knew that he would need to know this.

"No need to thank me. Also, there are higher level contracts. The one we did was a special one by the way." Gokudera quickly added.

"Huh?! What was special about it? I don't remember doing anything different from class."

"It's partially my fault, remember—" Gokudera paused a bit, red tinting his cheeks, "I kind of kissed your hand."

Tsuna's eyes widen in other contracts he had seen made, there was nothing like that. It was just words, the normal incantation."

"The contract deems that we can never cancel it. So, Tsuna-sama I'll be with you till your death since if we cancel it we'll suffer horrible consequences!" Gokudera happily informed him with a smile on his face as if he did something honourable.

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna wasn't expecting that, but a friend that would be with him for decades to come didn't sound that bad.

"Are you angry...at me?" Tsuna swore Gokudera had dog ears, and they drooped.

"No! I was just surprised. A friend that lasts me till death sounds nice. I never had a real friend before. Thank you."

Gokudera's cheeks reddened, "Tsuna-sama! I'm glad I made a contract with you. You're the best master I could ever ask for."

"No. I'm not your master. You are my friend." Tsuna spoke in a colder tone, making Gokudera flinch.

The silver-haired boy nodded in understanding, knowing that Tsuna would never change his mind about the matter and he respected that.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto jumped into the conversation happily, "It seems like Gokudera likes you a lot. Mind if I be one of your friends too? If you are friends with Gokudera you must be a great person."

Yamamoto chuckled all so slightly, with Gokudera yelling at how he's disrespecting his friend/master.

"It's okay, I would love to be friends with you too Yamamoto-san."

"Same here!" Yamamoto laughed and smiled like usual but Tsuna frowned at the motion. He was faking it again, but the brunet kept his mouth shut for now.

Tsuna was then reminded that he had to go to Reborn's office. Unconsciously he had been putting it off, but if he was late Reborn-sensei would kill him. He had no doubt about it.

Gokudera offered to escort him but Tsuna refused saying that he might get in trouble too.

Tsuna hesitantly pushed open the faculty staff room, peering inside. 'Reborn isn't in there...does that mean I can avoid a lecture from-.'

The brunet felt a strong weight on his shoulders, he was about to scream bloody murder but a hand covered his mouth.

"Scream and I'll make your life miserable." A voice hissed into his ear.

The brunet was scared for his life, but he kept his composure surprisingly. "So, am I going to get a lecture again?"

"No, none of that, you'll never learn that way. I have gotten a request from the head of Vongola High to... personally look after you. In my means, that would be tutoring."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, "What does the chairman of Vongola want with me? Who is he?"

"I can't answer that, it's a secret. It does have something to do with your flames...and your other self."

"Natsu?!"

"So he is called that, well that's useful information. Mind letting me talk to him for a bit?"

"Right now, he might beat you up so I don't think I should."

"I think I can handle it, Dame-Tsuna. I'm the number one magic user remember?" Reborn smirked.

The air chilled at the comment the man made. Reborn, in a matter of seconds was shoved against the wall.

"I dare you say that again."

"And I guess you are Natsu." Reborn pulled out his gun and aimed at the other's chest. "Now, you don't want your beloved Tsunayoshi to be killed because of your antics right?"

Orange-tinted eyes narrowed, fuming, he lowered his grip releasing the man.

"What do you want from us?"

"What flames do you wield? I have heard from the doctor that Tsuna used a pure sun flame spell to speed up his recovery. And I'm sure Tsunayoshi possesses sky flames and not the latter."

"That's none of your business." The smaller male spat out.

"I advise you not to anger me, demon who resides in Tsuna. Know your place; do you know who you are talking to here?" Reborn's expression still remained neutral but his tone and turned in a more demanding manner.

"I do know who you are, current Demon king but I don't give a shit. Though, I never knew you would swoop so low to owe the Vongola's a favour though." Natsu smirked, refraining from laughing.

"It interests me, Tsunayoshi's existence that is. He seems useless at first look, but I know he's more than that. One of the reasons I am even considering to take him under my wing."

"Oh...you made Tsuna happy. This is good." The brunet smiled sincerely. "For that I will tell you the information you seek. I wield all five of the dying will flames at a high standing. In other words, I suggest you not to get on our bad side, Demon king or not."

"Then, you don't mind if I tutor Tsuna, it will benefit the both of you in the end." Reborn probed attempting to compromise.

"For now, you may. But, we both know that you are not telling us the full truth."

With that Tsuna was switched back, and regained conscious. Reborn noticing that, smacked Tsuna on the head.

The brunet winced at the pain. "D-don't worry, I have Natsu under control. He deserved that anyways."

"Guess that means I can act freely around you then."

Tsuna shivered, but it couldn't be that bad. Reborn didn't seem too bad of a person. "Please go easy on me, sensei."

"Of course, now 50 laps around the school will be the first assignment. You have absolutely no stamina, low grades overall, horrible at magic. The list goes on."

With that Reborn shot his gun signalling that Tsuna had better run. "Hieee! Okay okay, I'll go!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was trembling with anger, but he knew he had to keep it all in for Tsuna's growth.

**'I'll kill him after this. Mark my words shitty king.'**

Giving up on trying to calm Natsu down, Tsuna ran his fifty laps, during his last lap someone called out to him.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see Yamamoto running to him. Catching his breath, he nodded towards the taller boy.

Tsuna slowly came to a stop and faced Yamamoto, "Hey, Yamamoto-san right? What are you doing here?"

"Yup, I was practicing my spells, but it wasn't going too well. There's this one spell I want to master but I can't cast it no matter what I do. Do you have any advice for me?"

The brunet honestly didn't know what to say. Just a day ago, he couldn't even summon up a flame so why would he be advising someone on how to cast a high tier spell. "E-eh, I think you should just keep practicing, y-you know don't give up."

"That's exactly what I was thinking! Thanks." Yamamoto greeted him with another of those fake smiles which made Tsuna cringe.

"A-ah yeah, glad I could help."

They both then said their goodbyes and went their own ways. Finally, Tsuna completed his last lap, so he went to the roof to take a break...or not.

"Herbivore I found you." A chilling voice spoke, drowning Tsuna in fear.

Tsuna squeaked, instincts telling him to flee but he couldn't. "Hibari-san..."

"You have broken many rules of this school."

Tsuna backed away sensing the other's murderous intentions. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Hibari-san."

"You were late for the morning assembly, and class. You were engaged in a battle with V. Giotto and his guardians without permission."

"Ah...that." Without warning, Hibari charged in with his tonfas.

"Hibari-san!?" Tsuna dodged one attack after another. If there was one thing Tsuna was good at, it was running away.

"Plea—"

Tsuna felt his body was on fire. Natsu was trying to break out, to protect him but Tsuna wouldn't let it happen. He didn't want Hibari to get hurt because of him. It was his fault in the end for breaking the rules.

The brunet looked around his surroundings trying to see if there was some way out of this problem without hurting Hibari or getting hurt. He quickly made up his mind. His entire body denied his idea but this was the only way.

Edging to the cliff of the roof, it seemed he was getting cornered.

"Herbivore, do you want to die? Fight back."

Tsuna just gave him the biggest smile he could give to a person and fell off. In a slight state of surprise, Hibari reached out to grab the small boy but Tsuna purposely avoided him and closed his eyes.

**You are crazy Tsuna. **

'I see you've come back to your senses, Natsu. Now help please.' Tsuna hoped this plan worked but he had confidence in Natsu.

Orange-tinted eyes opened wide. Bright sky flames were then shooting out of his hands, keeping them afloat.

Then control came back to Tsuna. "Eh?! Natsu, I'm not on the ground yet, what are you doing?!"

Panic came over Tsuna, he didn't know how to control these flames yet.

**'Focus on your flames, think of your resolve. Mine was to protect you. What is yours?'**

'My resolve...? To not let Hibari-san get hurt... to not let my friends get hurt? I'm not sure if Hibari-san is a friend yet. I think he considers me to be a nuisance.' Tsuna started to sulk, which made his flames go down.

**'I'm sure it'll work out. You found your resolve, now focus on that. Never forget it.'**

Tsuna focused on his thoughts of wanting to protect Gokudera, and Hibari from Natsu. It wasn't a strong resolve but enough to keep his flames on.

**'A weak resolve for now, but don't worry Tsuna. You'll strengthen your bonds...even with that Skylark.'**

'So that's why your flames were flaring so strongly. You really wanted to shield me from harm...' Tsuna thought while Natsu remained silent.

'You know what?' Tsuna continued, 'I want to become stronger, so you don't have to worry about me so much.'

Tsuna's flames responded to his will and grew a little brighter and stronger.

**I do what I want, but becoming stronger is a good thing so do what you like.**

Tsuna then landed on the ground. He looked up to see Hibari on the roof glaring at him. He waved before running off. His heart still was beating relentlessly from that reckless act.

Upon walking back to class, he realized that it was already lunch. And there was only ten minutes left before it ends...

'Lunch...lunch?! Giotto! I forgot to give him his bento!' Tsuna screeched inwardly, he hoped that Giotto had gotten another lunch from someone else and wasn't waiting for him. The brunet had completely forgotten with all the craziness that happened today.

Trudging to the Student Council office he arrived at the door. 'Giotto would be disappointed. He was looking forward to the bento too. I really am Dame-Tsuna.'

He reached for the door, when it slammed open in his face.

"You're late, Giotto was waiting for you the whole time." G yelled at him without restraint.

Shrinking back, he felt a stabbing pain near his chest. He couldn't even do such a simple thing without messing up. "He was still waiting?"

"Yes, now get your ass in here and give him that stupid bento." G then muttered something under his breath.

Tsuna stepped inside and looked over to the desk. It was overwhelmed by stacks of paper but he then saw the puffy hair spikes of the blond.

"Tsuna! You're finally here. I was waiting for so long! Did you run into any problems?"

"A couple but I'm okay. Sorry for being late, I kind of got caught up in my thoughts and issues." This includes various assaults from Hibari. But the brunet knew if he mentioned that he'll just get a headache.

Within those moments Giotto already had cleaned up the bento shocking Tsuna. "Your food really is the best!"

"If you want... I can make one for you every day." Tsuna sheepishly added in.

It made Tsuna happy that someone had liked his food. He usually only cooked for himself and never had a chance to do so for others so it was surprising.

"Thank you Tsuna, I'll be looking forward to it then. Is there anything I can do in return for you?"

"No, it's fine. I enjoy cooking anyways. Do you have any foods you like?"

"I would like anything you cook, it'll be a surprise." Giotto answered him earnestly. Honestly he would eat anything Tsuna would cook for him, it was that good.

"Alright, then I'll be going now. I don't want to be late for class." Tsuna walked towards the door ready to leave. He wasn't risking it he already had to deal with muscle pain from running 50 laps.

"We can go together if you like. I'm almost finished with the paperwork." Giotto added in hastily.

The brunet looked to the blond there was a glint of happiness in his eyes. No one had ever asked him that before. Tsuna looked down, not knowing how to answer.

"If you don't want to wait that—" 'It might have been too fast, we aren't even friends yet.' Giotto reminded himself.

"No! I don't mean that. It's just are you sure you want to... be seen with me?" Tsuna paused, "I'm the most useless magic user in this school. Dame-Tsuna." His bangs shadowed his expression as Tsuna casted his glance down.

"Don't call yourself that. You are not Dame-Tsuna you are just Tsunayoshi. From what I've seen you are a kind, and selfless person. Aren't we already friends, Tsuna?"

The brunet was speechless. He tried forming a reply but no words came out.

"Let's go, the paperwork can wait till after school. You can give me your reply later. Though, I would really like to be friends with you." Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered softly.

Giotto whipped his head towards Tsuna and patted his head. "Friends then?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tsuna smiled in response.

When they got to class, everyone stared at them. Some of the females glared at Tsuna which made him back away.

"Well well, you two sure are brave. Especially you Tsunayoshi, late two times in a row. " Reborn stated tonelessly causing the other two to shiver in fear.

Tsuna then looked down, his expression concealed. Giotto panicked a little and leaned towards Tsuna to make sure he was alright.

"Don't get close with Tsuna." Natsu sneered in a quiet but hostile tone.

Giotto quickly backed away but before anything else happened, Tsuna had returned.

A shot had fired between their faces shocking them both. "If you two don't shut up right now I'll shoot you." Reborn cut them off before they could converse any longer.

"You already fired though." Tsuna mumbled.

"Oh did you have something to add Tsuna?"

Both of them rushed to their seats, no one wanted to suffer the wrath of Reborn.

"Sorry, Natsu was a little mad for some reason." Tsuna whispered to Giotto before they separated.

Giotto grinned and said it wasn't a big deal. He was getting used to it after all.

The class went on with the teachings and the relations between the Underworld and Earth. Tsuna for once paid a little more attention to class than before. Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto wasn't in class. The brunet had a bad feeling about it but didn't know what to do. So he tried to keep his focus on the lesson.

"As you all know this class is special. There are talented contractors and demons that reside here. You are all to find suitable partners to work with and form a contract. After, you will be entered into training to fight against the _Unknown_. The _Unknown_ are ones that plague the Earth they are known to kill innocent human beings for their flames. They are different from demons as they don't have a conscious mind. All they want are flames.

If you all had paid attention in class, only the ones contracted with a demon can see and defeat them. You both share powers where the contractor shares flames with demons and you can gain more power in return. Flames are the essence of magic within an individual and are used to activate spells. Nonetheless, there are dangers as demons can trick you and just eat you for flames. But that's a hassle since we would have to fight against you. Anyways, it's fun fighting against the _Unknown_, those stupid pests."

'I really should have paid attention to class. Wait... don't I already have a contract with Gokudera?! That means I have to fight against the _Unknown_?! Hieeee!'

But before the lecture could go on any longer someone slammed the doors open. "Yamamoto's on the edge of the roof. He's trying to jump off, please help!" The student yelled, sending everyone into a panic.

Tsuna ran out of the class faster than anyone else. Was it because of what he said to work harder to him? Did something happen?

When he was on the roof he found the boy standing on the edge. "Yamamoto-san..."

Yamamoto turned around with a wry smile. "Hey...Dame-Tsuna, you know, when you told me to work harder. I did and I ended up practicing a high tier spell... but that ended up backfiring. Now I can't feel my magic anymore, I can't summon up flames. I'm worthless now. But what can you understand? You're just Dame-Tsuna."

Yamamoto inched close to the edge. Tsuna closed his eyes, "Ne, I don't understand, I'm Dame-Tsuna like you said. But you know what, you aren't worthless not one bit. You are amazing...not worthless at all." Tsuna stepped forward.

"Look around you. There are so many people here for you. They are worried. Think about your important ones you must have some. I'm not like you I'm worst. I didn't even have a person who I could call a friend until recently. But things are changing, they get better. It might take some time but I'm here with you, so are your friends like Gokudera. Now get down there. I have an idea to help you. Call it an instinct but anything's worth a try. Believe in me."

Tsuna took another step forward and reached out with his hand. "Let's go."

The taller boy went to grab his hand but he stumbled backwards. And before Tsuna or anyone else could catch him he fell.

The brunet's eyes widen and without hesitation he jumped forth to catch Yamamoto.

**'You can save him yourself right?'**

Tsuna summoned up his sky flames and caught Yamamoto in a bridal hold. He slowly hovered towards ground and landed safety.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto felt that Tsuna's aura was quite different now, much calmer and mature. He could merely nod in reply.

"Alright would you like to hear my plan? To be honest, your flames haven't faded. It's small and about to fade away but it's there. We only have to rekindle it. Though, that might be easier than said."

"It's still there?" Yamamoto gasped in disbelief. A small warmth of hope began to spread inside him.

"Yes, and from what I've learned in classes this should work. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Eh?"

"I can share my flames with you. Or well we don't have to, there is another way. But I felt like I needed to ask you."

"Let me thi—"

"No it's okay I didn't mean to push you to make a decision. We'll do the other way then."

Tsuna then leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Yamamoto's. Both were being enveloped by Tsuna's flames. The pure orange flames began to seep into Yamamoto. He felt warm and full of energy. It then started to calm down to the taller boy's original element, rain.

'Tsuna...I want to protect him. I feel like he's the only one for me. And I may lose him if I don't act now.'

Yamamoto grasped Tsuna's hand, and lightly kissed it. "Tsuna, if your offer is still open. I would like to take it."

"Huh?!" Tsuna was busy blushing, he would never get used to it.

But the other boy just ignored him and grinned.

"I invoke the guardian contract to be tied with Sawada Tsunayoshi for as long as he lives. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, for I am aligned with the rain. Sawada Tsunayoshi, wielder of the sky flames, will you accept me and lend me your flames in exchange for my power?"

This was just too much for him in a day. But nonetheless Tsuna couldn't help but smile and give in.

"The bearer of the sky flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi will accept you as my rain guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi, may you prosper with the sky."

A sapphire ring appeared forth which was given to Yamamoto and a gem of the same color was embedded in Tsuna's gloves.

Tsuna slumped down to the ground. He was too tired. "So are your flames back?"

"Yeah I feel more power than I have ever in my life. You really are amazing."

"Nah, I'm just Dame-Tsuna. That's all."

"You should really stop calling yourself that... You should be Amazing-Tsuna or something."

"Eh...that sounds lame."

"Really? I think it sounds cool."

Tsuna sighed not wanting to waste energy in arguing. He soon drifted off while hearing a distant cry who he thought to be Gokudera fretting over him again.

"Tsuna-sama! How dare you hurt him you idiot? You should be thankful Tsuna-sama saved you."

"Yup I am, but try to refrain from being loud. Tsuna's sleeping and you wouldn't want to wake him right?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-sama. I'm of low calibre, for some reason I can't even sense you when you're in danger. This is weird." Gokudera lowered his voice considerably.

"That's unusual. Maybe we should ask Reborn-sensei?"

"Yeah we'll do that later. Let's bring Tsuna-sama to the doctor's office first."

Giotto came running up to them. "Is Tsuna safe?" He was out of breath. Everyone was questioning him about what had just happened so he couldn't get to Tsuna's side quick enough.

"He's fine. We're about to head to the nurses." Gokudera was impatient he wanted to let the brunet rest already. Now that he was this close to him, the silver haired boy could sense that Tsuna had lost a lot of flames.

"I'll come with you two."

They arrived and the doctor sighed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi? He's been coming to here much too often. What is this boy doing?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched, guilty. They had hurt their precious friend and sky.

"He had just lost a lot of flames. He just needs to rest. Does anyone know the teleport spell? We can let him rest in his own room."

"I'm his roommate I can take him." Giotto offered. "You two should go back to class and explain to Reborn. He's already furious that everyone had left class."

Both the rain and storm knew that Giotto was more than capable but they still felt a sense of uneasiness.

"I can't leave his side!"

"I'm stronger than you two. I'll be enough, now go to class." The aura around the blond became stiff.

The two gave in since it didn't look like Giotto would change his mind. They had to ask Reborn about Tsuna anyways.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you two later." Giotto initiated the incantation and within a second he was gone with only a trail of sky flames left behind.

The blond had safely landed in the middle of their room. He gently tucked Tsuna into his own bed and sat in a chair next to him.

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Tsunayoshi..."

"What about him?"

Giotto fell back on his chair, spluttering incoherent words. "Natsu?!"

"Tsuna's sleeping so I came out. So, what do you want with him?"

"Nothing I was just worried. I have a question for you though. One I've been meaning to ask for awhile."

Natsu knew what Giotto wanted to ask him already but he wasn't ready to blurt out his whole life to this person he met a day ago. "What...?"

"You... are a demon right? You aren't a normal one either. I sense two distinct presences so you can't be a split personality of Tsuna's."

"Perhaps, what if I am? What are you going to do?" Natsu hissed at the blond.

"Nothing, you aren't doing any harm to Tsuna. I was just curious." Giotto replied. He just had to make sure that Natsu wasn't taking advantage of Tsuna.

"Heh, is that so? Let me ask you a question now. Why would the head of Vongola Academy ask for Reborn to come here?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Giotto stuttered. He was not prepared for this.

"Why are you here then? I know you have been keeping tabs on Tsuna before."

"Why do you assume I'm the head of Vongola?"

"Because of your guardians, who else has the power to hold six high tier demons? By the way you should really hide that ring better." Natsu lifted his finger and muttered a short spell causing Giotto's necklace to float. The Vongola sky ring sparkled in the light, with a chain that sealed its power.

"You saw through Daemon's illusions." Giotto stated, not surprised.

"There was an illusion? It must have been a weak spell." Natsu chuckled. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure. I won't do anything yet because you aren't causing Tsuna harm. But don't you dare drag Tsuna into your affairs."

"It's his decision in the end. You can't stop him."

Natsu glared at the blond he really didn't like him. "I don't care; if it's for his sake I would do anything."

"Natsu..." Giotto was conflicted but he couldn't tell the brunet the truth right now. It would have to wait. "Just know that I'm not trying to harm Tsuna."

"Fine, either way you'll tell me eventually." Natsu fell back to the bed. "I'll let Tsuna rest now, don't wake him up."

"I won't, thanks Natsu for protecting Tsuna all this time."

"...Tsuna was the one who saved me. Of course I would protect him." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Giotto was already at the door.

"Nothing, now get out." Natsu growled.

Meanwhile Gokudera and Yamamoto were back in class with a narrow death from a spray of bullets that welcomed them.

"—Reborn?! I actually have a slip that says we are pardoned from being late." Gokudera tried to reason with him.

"Oh you do? I didn't hear you, sorry."

"Probably because of the gunfire..." Gokudera mumbled in annoyance. Yamamoto just cheerfully laughed like nothing had just dangerously endangered his life.

The class continued like usual and ended peacefully without any other interference.

"Reborn-sensei, we have something to discuss with you in regards to Tsuna-sama." The silver-haired boy needed to find out what was happening with Tsuna.

"What happened?"

"When Tsuna-sama was in danger, I could not sense or summon myself to him. Would you perhaps know why?"

"It's most likely Natsu. Tsuna's other self he probably put a seal that only Tsuna could summon you guys."

"The one I fought with during the duel..."

They were all deep in thought, everything was just messed up. In the end, Reborn had told them to just keep an eye on Tsuna and make sure he kept out of trouble. And the matter was left unfinished for now. Reborn had to get more information on Tsunayoshi's current state. Just what exactly was Natsu? All he knew was he was a high ranking demon. To be able to wield five flames is no simple accomplishment.

'Could he be... who I was searching for?'

No he couldn't come to such haste conclusions. And it would just create more problems if that was the case. But he still did not know why Natsu had inhabited in Tsuna. He'll have to talk to him again. He was wrong to think a simple favor to Giotto would be easy. Not to mention he still had other issues to deal with...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

See you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Hey I'm back with another update! Thanks as always, and have fun reading.

* * *

It was already morning by the time Tsuna woke up. He felt tired throughout his entire body. The last thing he remembered was saving Yamamoto and forming a contract. But his memory was hazy afterwards.

"Tsuna! You're awake!" Giotto was standing by the door in casual clothing instead of the usual uniform.

"What happened to me? I don't remember much." Tsuna could see that Giotto didn't get much sleep last night as dark areas were apparent underneath Giotto's eyes. He frowned, he had troubled the blond again.

"Nothing much, we brought you to the nurses and they said to let you rest. So I brought you back to our room."

Giotto deliberately left out the part with Natsu he didn't want to worry Tsuna. It would be awkward.

"Thanks for everything. B-by the way why are you here? Isn't there school today?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone when you're unconscious." Giotto walked over to Tsuna and ruffled his hair. "Anyways, it's the weekend already."

The brunet didn't notice at all with all the craziness occurring around him. "That's right." He heaved a sigh, "Well, Giotto did you eat breakfast yet? I know I'm hungry."

"Ah...no. But you should rest more." The older boy was still worried about Tsuna's condition. He had released a large amount of flames just yesterday. Usually it would take a week to recover from that but Tsuna was fine after a night.

"I'm okay!" With that Tsuna got up and started to make food for the both of them.

Within a few hours they were already eating and chatting. Not long after in their conversation Giotto brought up a topic assuming that Tsuna had known about.

"Umm... Tsuna I know you're already stressed out, but I think I should remind you about it." Giotto fidgeted in his seat, obvious that he was uncomfortable.

The brunet sat upright in his seat and prepared for the worst case scenario. Maybe he had detention or another tutoring session with Reborn. Nothing could be worse than that.

"-Tsuna since you have two demons under your contract. You will have to fight against a number of _Unknowns_ before the weekend ends."

"I have to fight against what?" Tsuna was sure that he had just misheard. That's right, must have been that.

"Like I said, you have to fight _Unknowns_."

Tsuna froze, there's no way he can. He doesn't even know any offensive spells.

"Oh you aren't that surprised that's good. I thought you forgot about it." Giotto sighed in relief while Tsuna was internally freaking out to the point his expressions maintained unchanged.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Uh...no?" The blond was concerned. It was good then that he had reminded him then or else Tsuna might be in trouble with the school for not holding up to his duties.

"It'll be okay Tsuna. You're strong even without experience with flames. Your flames itself is a powerful ability. And I can assure you that your guardians are veterans with battling the _Unknowns._They'll help you out."

"Thanks...for telling me at least." Tsuna no longer had the appetite to finish his meal. He excused himself and prepared to head out. He might as well get this over with.

Giotto wished him luck and Tsuna headed for the bulletin boards where purging quests of _Unknowns_ were listed. The brunet met Gokudera and Yamamoto along the way as they were going to get him and discuss about the hunting quests too.

"Oh! As expected of Tsuna-sama, you already knew about the mission we have to do today." Gokudera's eyes sparkled in respect.

Yamamoto chuckled at Gokudera's antics, "Tsuna, it'll be nice to work with you. I know you're a starter at this so we'll aid you."

"Thanks, to be honest I would have never imagined I would be participating in this because forming a contract is rare."

"I'm sure you will be great at this Tsuna-sama! Besides, you have us. We of the demonic descent have been battling these corrupted spirits from a young age. But now you can too because I can lend some of my powers to you."

They continued to chat until a voice pierced their ears. "EXTREME! I'll choose this mission!"

The group looked to where the grating sound was coming from.

"Yare yare, I thought you were already done with your quota Ryohei-san." A male with a natural perm quipped in annoyance.

"I must train more! It's to save innocent lives so I'll do as many as possible." The white-haired boy prattled on about protecting others.

"Shut up lawn-head. We don't need you killing our ears this early."

"Oh hey Octopus-head! Are you here for a mission too? Why don't we do one together? Lambo too!"

"Don't call me that idiot. I'm here to do a mission with Tsuna-sama and not you."

Tsuna looked to the both of them. He wanted to stop their fighting and glanced at Yamamoto for help but he said that it was the usual thing. But Tsuna still tried in the end.

"Uhm... could you two stop fighting? You two are disturbing the others." He pointed to the surrounding students who looked at them with either irritation or disgust.

"I'm very sorry! I was being stupid Tsuna-sama forgive me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Tsuna. And there's no need to apologize." The brunet was exhausted already and he hadn't even picked a mission yet.

"And uh..." Tsuna knew these people were all in his class but he wasn't familiar with everyone's names yet.

"Sasegawa Ryohei! Nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi, I heard a lot about you! You are an extreme person to be able to defeat Gokudera." Ryohei exclaimed while praising the brunet.

"Bovino Lambo, heh... you defeated Bakadera that's great. I like you already." Lambo smirked at Gokudera who was currently fuming.

"I'm guessing since you know Gokudera and Yamamoto, everyone here except me is a demon?" Tsuna asked curiously. He was beginning to gain interest in regards to his classmates. The transfer class really was full of demons.

"That's right. Though, we aren't much different from you Tsuna-sama. We have heightened senses and combat ability. But we don't have as much flames so we usually use offensive spells to enhance our physical capabilities and weapons instead of complex spells." Gokudera tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

"There are some demons that are talented in the sensory area. Lambo is an example." Yamamoto chirped in. Lambo looked proud of himself, honored to be recognized.

Everyone had more or less agreed with Gokudera's explanation and Tsuna had thanked him for it. He understood for the most part.

But, Tsuna had to admit all his classmates were nothing but normal. He felt like he was the only ordinary person left in this school. He excused himself from the group and started to search for an easy mission. He glanced over the list and saw a familiar city name.

"Namimori..." It was his hometown. He missed his ordinary life with his mother immensely. He was about to decide on this mission but Ryohei had interrupted.

"Oh! You chose this mission too. I was planning on heading there." Sasegawa grabbed Lambo by the neck, "You should come too it'll be fun."

"Do you want to team up for it then?" Tsuna suggested, it was better with more people. They received the same amount of credit anyways.

They agreed on it though Gokudera grudgingly did so. Yamamoto was carefree about the issue and didn't seem to mind until he asked to see the quest details for fun. His brows furrowed when reading the location they were heading to. 'Namimori...wasn't that—' He was cut off of his thoughts when Tsuna told him that the preparations were ready.

Lambo a self-claimed teleportation specialist chanted the spell and an Emerald shaded circle began to spread on the ground. Lightning sparks flew everywhere in amidst of the spell. Cackling of thunder sounded around the area and with the final words they departed.

The party landed safety at a secluded area. Tsuna was relieved and somewhat nostalgic. This was the place where he was brought up after all.

"You didn't mess up this time Lambo. Good job." Gokudera sarcastically taunted Lambo.

"Shut up. I only messed up once and that wasn't even my fault."

"Maa, let's stop fighting. We have to work together okay?" Yamamoto stood in between them trying to make peace.

"Shall we go? I have no experience in this. I'm not sure what the _Unknowns_ even look like." Tsuna stammered nervously. His stomach flipped in worry. He had heard lots of rumors about the quests. Some people didn't even make it back alive and was consumed by the monsters.

"I'll help you out to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. This lifted Tsuna's mood a bit. It was nice being with such an outgoing person.

Meanwhile Yamamoto was still trying to decipher his memories, "Namimori...where have I heard that before?"

Gokudera overheard his words, "Did you say what I think you did?"

"Huh? Namimori? Have you heard of this place before Gokudera?"

"Fuck... Don't you remember Yamamoto? Hibari...It's Hibari!" He shook the taller boy hysterically. "He's going to kill us if he finds out we've been in his territory. That's why all the Namimori missions are left because no one wants to mess with him."

Both of them braced themselves, they were determined to protect Tsuna no matter who their opponent was. But still Hibari Kyoya's name rang throughout the demonic society. He was known for bloodshed of _Unknowns_ in Namimori. But at the same time, Namimori was one of the cities with a lesser count of rampaging monsters thanks to him.

"Gokudera? Yamamoto? Why are you two over there? We're about to go already." Tsuna called out to them. Tsuna himself felt a cold shiver running up his spine and his legs were also shaky. Something was wrong but he couldn't be scared now. He had to finish what he had already started.

"Ah, you know Hib—"

Gokudera roughly grabbed Yamamoto and muffled him before he could say anything more.

"It's nothing Tsuna-sama! Let's get this mission over with so we can go home." Straining a smile he hoped Tsuna wouldn't find out.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly he guessed that it was something that the two wanted to keep between themselves. He didn't want to pry into it. It would seem rude of him.

The group soon arrived at the location where there was a report of sightings of _Unknowns_. It was a mall area with many people roaming around. Most were common folks, some knew magic but many were ignorant towards the existence of _Unknowns_. The brunet noticed that it was close to where he lived so he thought after the mission he would visit his mother at least. Subsequently, Yamamoto casted invisibility on the squad so they won't be disturbing the public.

"Prepare yourselves. They could be coming out of anywhere. Don't bother me as I will have to cast a barrier the moment I see one. I won't be involved much in the fighting though." Lambo focused his senses on the environment around him.

Tsuna held onto to his breath. Gokudera gave him some tips earlier to fight against these things. One was to always maintain flames and keep them up for as long as possible. And the other one was to just grab the core of an _Unknown_. He said it was obvious most of the time and that the brunet will notice it at once. The brunet also considered that he had played a lot of virtual video games in his spare time. Okay maybe that wasn't much help. But, he should be able to do something and at least not be a burden to the others.

"Incoming enemy, we will be entering the battlefield in three seconds." Lambo urgently warned the others.

Within those moments all noise and people disappeared leaving only Tsuna, demons and the concealed _Unknowns_.

"Where ar-"

**'Behind you Tsuna!'**

A rush of wind flew past Tsuna and the brunet snapped his neck towards the horrifying sound of flesh being ripped apart. A cracking sound followed after and small bits of guck splattered onto the brunet.

"What the—" He can feel his chest pounding and the instincts telling him to flee. But his feet stood still, fear overcoming him.

"Tsuna...are you alright?"

Tsuna slowly turned towards the voice, "Yamamoto..." The taller boy's eyes were silted and blue blood covered his clothes.

**'Will you be alright? Do you want me to help?'**

'No. I'm fine, I'm not scared just a little surprised. I want to get stronger I have to face this reality too.' Tsuna couldn't hide behind his friends and let them deal with it. He had to protect them too.

"I'm fine, thanks for covering me." Tsuna's eyes glinted in determination. He can't be weak here. Not when everyone else is fighting.

"That's good, I was worried since it's your first time here." Yamamoto chuckled tensely. He didn't want Tsuna to be frightened because of him.

Tsuna inhaled and calmly observed the situation. The _Unknown_were as appalling as the rumours entailed. They were appeared to be silhouettes of deformed human beings or demons. They had no faces just red glowing orbs that were in place of eye sockets. A purple dim sphere was embedded in all the _Unknowns._ 'That must be the core.' _Some_ also had the ability to fly and others crawled on the ground. Others had immense speed.

He glanced to his teammates to see who was in need of help and saw that some of the _Unknowns_were getting closer to Lambo.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera please aid Ryohei in fighting the ones here. I'll go over to Lambo side to clear some off the mobs."

Tsuna had already ignited his sky flames. A roaring blaze appeared on his forehand and gloved hands. His eyes however were still the same shade of honey-brown.

The two of them were about to oppose but they took one glance at Tsuna and with that they had nothing else to say. 'He'll definitely manage.' The both of them thought.

Lambo was already taking out some of the monsters but they were getting overwhelmed slowly.

"I told them I couldn't fight much but no. Bakadera is on the frontlines leaving me stranded with these ugly creeps?" Lambo whined continuously aloud while passing thunder onto the nearby enemies electrifying them to death.

Just as that was said a couple of corrupted spirits appeared unexpectedly leaving no time to react for Lambo. The boy braced for impact and potential fatal injuries.

Instead, Lambo had heard a rush of hot flames. Tsuna swiftly aimed for the cores and disintegrated them with his flames. "Good, I made it in time. Are you okay Lambo?" Tsuna was concerned, Lambo wasn't replying. Was he hurt somewhere?

"Y-yeah."After a long pause the boy replied. Lambo was shocked. Out of everyone he expected to come save him. Tsuna was the last. He truly believed Tsuna defeated Gokudera by a fluke but this proves him wrong. What he sees in front of him is someone who genuinely cares for him.

Tsuna nodded and prepared himself for the next wave that was heading towards them. 'That went well, if enemies are like these I can handle them.'

**'Tsuna don't underestimate your enemies. Not until they are eliminated from your sight.'**Natsu knew he should not interfere. This was all for Tsuna's growth. He had to refrain from helping.

'I know thanks Natsu.' Tsuna regained his composure and headed straight into battle. He was surprised he was doing so well. But he had to say his flames were quite powerful. A couple of punches and the enemy's body started to rot. After awhile Tsuna started to feel a sense of uneasiness. 'Were there suppose to be this many _Unknowns_here? It's like it's endless.'

Not long after Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei also retreated back to where Lambo and Tsuna were. "Tsuna-sama this is unusual. There are so many enemies in a place that shouldn't be filled with these monsters. That person wouldn't let that happen."

"Who?" Tsuna questioned in confusion but he already had a person in mind.

"Uh...ahh.. Hibari Kyoya." The silver-haired boy admitted with a frown.

"Oh no, not him." Tsuna shook his head denying what he had just heard. Last time he had to jump off a roof to escape the demon.

"Hibari Kyoya?! He's an extreme guy." Sasegawa raucously shouted, oblivious to the dire situation.

"He is pretty amazing and well known for his endeavours." Yamamoto chuckled as he remembered the rumors about Hibari conquering Namimori.

"Guys, this really isn't the time for this. We're surrounded and done for. It's like someone's controlling them. What the hell is this?" Lambo broke down and was complementing on retreating.

Tsuna was in deep thought while everyone was chatting while beating up as many_Unknowns as_ possible. 'What can I do in my current ability...?' The brunet looked down to his hands, 'Flames...flames...Oh.' His head perked up and a grin spread his face.

**'Tsuna...Tsuna? What are you planning?'**

'Something that I think will work to get us out of this.'

"Everyone stand back behind Lambo. I've got an idea." Tsuna reassured that this idea would probably work, hopefully.

"But Tsuna, they're coming tow-" Yamamoto was stopped in mid of his sentence as a burst of pressure filled the atmosphere.

The four of them stared at the sky flames Tsuna was producing. The flame output was unbelievable. Tsuna steadily placed one of his hands out towards the enemy and the other at his side with no flames.

**'Wait Tsu—"**

Before Natsu could comment on Tsuna's technique the brunet had shot out his sky flames engulfing the entire mob of _Unknowns_. But that very skill sent Tsuna flying and crashed into a nearby building due to the having no flame supporting behind him. Concerned yells were heard from his comrades as they ran towards him.

...

...

...

**'Idiotidiotidiot.'**Natsu repeated over and over again tonelessly. His breath strangled in concern for Tsuna.

**'Stop making me worried. I almost didn't have enough time put up a barrier!'**Natsu yelled at the brunet without restraint.

**'It looks like I have to do something after all. Minimal help would be okay. I'll be disabling some of the restraints seals I have placed on your flames. It should make you calmer and hopefully stop you from doing stupid things.'**

Tsuna had kept quiet all this time. He was honestly more depressed and embarrassed from what had just occurred. He had sounded so confident too.

**'Stop sulking already. Your so called friends are having trouble down there.'**

"Huh?!" Tsuna got up with a jolt and looked below. There were some _Unknowns_who survived from the blow and they were merging with each other to form a horrendous creature. "I've got to help them now!"

**'Finally.'**

Tsuna felt his sky flames being manipulated by Natsu and he could feel something was changing within his body. Tsuna gradually opened his now orange tinted eyes and a sense of calmness filled his movements.

'I'll be going now. Thanks Natsu.' He fired his flames at a high output and sped to the location of his friends.

"This piece of shit, die already so I can get to Tsuna-sama. I don't have time for you."

"I know this is a bad timing but I'm almost at my limit. We've been here for over an hour." Lambo whimpered, he wanted to withdraw already but he couldn't leave behind the person who rescued him.

"We'll defeat this with—" Ryohei paused as he stood in front of the gigantic _Unknown_ and charged his fist with sun flames. "Maximum Cannon!"

"Guess I'll be doing the same," Yamamoto held his sword and called out the spell, "Shajiku no Ame." He thrust his sword and then dragging it to cut open the _Unknown._

A part of the monster exploded in bits. "Now, aim for the core while he's injured!" Gokudera commanded as he aimed his storm infused dynamites to the damaged area.

"Will do." A monotonic voice echoed above him. With those words Tsuna used his flames to propel himself up in the face of the enemy where the core lies. "Don't you dare hurt my friends." He pierced through the flesh with his flames and used his heightened instincts to find the heart. He reached in to rip out the core, crushing it with his bare hands.

The _Unknown_at last collapsed in a pile of guck and soon dissolved into navy colored dust.

"We're in the clear." Lambo slumped onto the ground he was wasted. All the others also were injured but nothing too fatal.

"Tsuna-sama you're safe." Gokudera croaked, he was worried that Tsuna had gotten severely injured from protecting them.

"Hahaha, Tsuna that was quite a feat you did though for your first battle." Yamamoto seemed unfazed but he was honestly relieved.

"That was awesome Sawada! After we get back I got something to ask you." Sasegawa nodded furiously, he had decided that Sawada was the one.

"Same here, but we got to get ou—" Lambo shrieked suddenly.

A familiar but deadly aura filled the room. Everyone held their breath. Tonelessly the voice spoke "Herbivores...why are you crowding in my territory...?"

* * *

This is Part 1 of a chapter. I decided to split it. In the next chapter Reborn and Giotto comes back into play. So look forward to it, and I'm heading to bed just finished writing this out.

See you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Yes! The site's back up. The wait was horrible, I couldn't follow new stories or upload this chapter.

But it's back so here's the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

The barrier began to shatter as Hibari took long strides towards the group. The raven glanced around the area, his eyes narrowing as he smelt the revolting scent of _Unknowns._ He despised it immensely more than the crowd that was before him.

Tsuna also took note that the district had been cleared out. There was not a soul here besides them.

"Hey Hibari!" Ryohei was the first one to reply, "We were clearing out some _Unkno—" _

Hibari ran straight for Sasagawa and brought his tonfa up, smashing his jaw. Ryohei's eyes dilated as he crashed into a nearby stall.

"Who's next?" Hibari flicked the blood off his weapon and glared at the survivors. Tsuna and the rest took a step back every time Hibari took one forward.

"Maa, calm down Hibari. We are here for a reason." Takeshi tried to reason with his fellow classmate. Frankly, he was a little anxious but he had to protect Tsuna at least if anything.

Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera and they nodded in understanding.

"Hibari, I know you really like this town for some reason. We're sorry okay? Just let us go." Gokudera attempted to apologize but his tone had an obvious sarcastic tint to it.

But the raven's expressions remained unchanged as he took another step forward. "You violated one of the rules, so all of you will be disciplined."

Not wasting another second he raised his weaponry and hastily took out Yamamoto and Gokudera in one strike. There left the two remaining survivors, Lambo and Tsuna. Lambo immediately tried to flee with one of his teleportation spells but Hibari glared at him which made the poor boy faint in fear.

"You're the last one. And you are the one who have violated the most rules here." Hibari stated dully while Tsuna was considering to faint too.

But the demon had already begun his barrage of attacks. His tonfas were set ablaze with enormous cloud flames. Tsuna dodged with all his might but he was already exhausted. His tinted eyes and flames had long ago vanished.

"Wait, just wait, let me explain." Tsuna pleaded as he let his instincts guide him through the fight. Hibari was impressed but he didn't like people who ran away from a brawl.

Tsuna's mind was rampant with thoughts, there has to be something he could do to save everyone from getting killed by Hibari.

The brunet blurted out abruptly, "I'm a citizen of Namimori and I'm here to visit my mom with my friends. I'm not violating any rules. We just came across _Unknowns_, its self defence okay? Eh-uhm I might have seen a quest about it too..."

**'****...Wow...really?'**

Tsuna smacked himself for adding the latter part in. But no he was too honest for his own good. He used his arms to shield his arms awaiting the pain.

But nothing had happened. Tsuna peeked through the gap of his arms and saw a polished silver tonfa which was a couple of millimetres away from his face.

"I know that. I keep track of the citizens that inhabit here. But that does not excuse you of the former violations you have broken."

With that the bringer of doom brought down his tonfa onto Tsuna's neck disabling him. The brunet soon lost conscious regretting crossing the demon's path.

**'****That was payback for making me worry. Though, I might kill that stupid skylark for hurting you... I'll consider it.'**

Meanwhile two shadows were overlooking the situation.

"I'm surprised Natsu didn't fight back, right Reborn?" The blond looked over his shoulder.

Reborn slightly tilted his head forth, it didn't really affect him but it was unusual knowing Natsu's personality. "Did you get the information you wanted? We need to make sure he's the one you were searching for."

Giotto twirled a ring in his hands, one that was identical to his own. "Yeah, it reacted. It's Tsuna. Guess Luce's prophecy was accurate."

"She was always right... Anyway,s we have a graver situation on hand. The amount of _Unknowns_ that appeared was abnormal. There was someone controlling them to gather here. We'll have to investigate." They heaved a sigh; it really was one problem after another. And the problems all revolved around Sawada Tsunayoshi lately.

It was the third time in the week Tsuna had lost conscious. He was honestly getting tired of waking up with no memory of how he even got there. This time it was his mother shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and groaned but pleased to see his mother's face.

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are waiting downstairs. You've been asleep for 6 hours already."

"Hey...and alright." Tsuna was still disorientated from being knocked unconscious.

Nana chatted with her son for awhile in his room. She mentioned about a handsome young man carrying Tsu-kun to their house. Tsuna shivered in response. Why the hell would Hibari do such a thing? But soon a thunderous voice shook the house and Tsuna was prompted to go downstairs to ensure things were safe.

"That piece of shit left us in the middle of the mall. What the fuck. By the time I regained conscious Tsuna-sama was gone too."

"Maa maa, it's good we found Tsuna. I never knew he lived here though."

"But it was so embarrassing lying there. People prayed for us and hoped that we wouldn't suffer Hibari's wrath again." Lambo cried into his arms.

"I want a re-match with Hibari!" The others looked to Ryohei as if he was crazy but somewhat respected the boy's enthusiasm.

Tsuna stood at the entrance staring warily at the sight. He wanted to go back upstairs and ignore the situation but he couldn't. There were so many questions to be asked.

"Tsuna-sama! You're awake, thank goodness." Hayato held onto Tsuna's sleeve and buried his face into it.

Yamamoto patted his head and grinned widely, "That was a heck of mission wasn't it Tsuna?"

"You don't say. I never expected Hibari to be the final boss." Tsuna then tilted his head in confusion. "Weren't you all injured?"

"I healed them to the extreme!" Sasagawa bellowed; it was one of his special abilities being a sun flame user.

Tsuna gave his thanks immediately and the others followed, though Gokudera was a bit reluctant.

"So, I really want to talk about a lot of things that had occurred in the mission. But it's getting late so shouldn't you guys head back to campus or stay overnight?" Tsuna was grateful, no one before would have cared if he had gotten hurt. They wouldn't come near to his house ever.

"We would love to stay here but we have things to report to the council in regards to the irregularities we faced. But call me if you need any help whatsoever. I'll come to you no matter what Tsuna-sama."

"Same here Tsuna, don't be afraid to call us over." The two excused themselves after saying their farewells to Tsuna's mother.

"We should head back too, Ryohei-san. They probably will need us too." Lambo did not want to be involved in this mess but he'll be dragged in it either way.

"Yes I'll extremely go back but first I got something to do." Ryohei then turned towards Tsuna and held him by the shoulders. He stared intensely into the boy's eyes.

"What's...t-the matter?" Tsuna anxiously stammered. Did he do something to Sasagawa without realizing? He held on to the hem of his clothes tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! You will become my contractor." Ryohei screamed into Tsuna ears.

Tsuna backed a couple of steps and fell on his butt. His ears were still buzzing from the impact. "Uh...wha—"

"Did you not hear me? SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI. Be my contractor!" His voice shook the entire house.

"Alright alright, just quiet down. The neighbours are going to complain." Tsuna muffled the white-haired boy from speaking any further.

"Oh, you'll accept then!" Ryohei pried off Tsuna's hands and lifted the brunet off his feet.

"Wait huh wh—at?" Tsuna struggled and crawled away from Sasagawa heading to Lambo's side which he deemed to be safer.

He then felt a pull on his sleeve. "Huh what is it Lambo?"

"...If you're going to make that annoying guy as your partner. Then you'll have to take me too right?" Lambo questioned tentatively. He didn't want to lose his chance to make a contract with Tsuna. He was perfect since Tsuna doesn't have a sensory type in his contract as of yet. Anyways, Lambo had to repay for protecting him.

Tsuna slumped down to the ground, groaning loudly. He wasn't going to get out of this was he? But partners didn't seem so bad. He raised his head and saw hopeful looks from both of them.

"Yeah, I'll accept both of you. The more the merrier as they say."

Ryohei let out a delightful cry and Lambo's lips twitched upwards. Tsuna felt happiness spread through him. He never knew that these people wanted to be with him. It was weird because just days ago he was the most hated person in his entire school. Things really were changing.

And so, Lambo and Sasagawa evoked the contract simultaneously.

"I invoke the guardian contract to be tied with Sawada Tsunayoshi for as long as he lives. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei for I am one with the sun. Sawada Tsunayoshi, wielder of the sky flames, will you accept me and lend me your flames in exchange for my power?"

"I invoke the guardian contract to be tied with Sawada Tsunayoshi for as long as he lives. My name is Bovino Lambo for I wield the essences of lightning. Sawada Tsunayoshi, wielder of the sky flames, will you accept me and lend me your flames in exchange for my power?"

"The bearer of the sky flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi will accept both to be my sun and lightning guardians. Sasagawa Ryohei, and Bovino Lambo, may you prosper with the sky."

They then placed a light kiss to seal the contract on Tsuna's hand. 'Well I'm getting used to this surprisingly.'

"Oh my, Tsu-kun, I didn't know you were so popular." Nana gushed at them.

"M-mom, this is not what you think. I was making a contract and for some reason everyone wants to make a 'till death we part' bond with me."

"Tsuna, calm down I know about contracts." Tsuna let out a breath he didn't knew he held.

"Sawada, we'll be off now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna waved good-bye to the two and they had vanished with Lambo's portal.

"You made great friends haven't you Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah, they are the best." Tsuna beamed at his mother. Nana was pleased to the point of tears. She had considered pulling Tsuna out of Cielo Academy because he didn't seem to enjoy it. But she decided that she'll let her son continue until he tells her he wants to leave.

They then talked about many things how Tsuna had gotten to meet his new friends in the span of a few days. He talked about Giotto and his strict teacher, Reborn. Tsuna honestly thought his evening would end peacefully for once. But he regretted to have thought that.

The doorbell rang, interrupting their banter and Tsuna opened the door to see who would be knocking at this time of the day.

"Hey Tsuna, I have a very good reason to be here." Giotto cheerfully waved and smiled.

"Tsuna, have you been doing the training regime?"

Tsuna riding on his instincts slammed the door shut and locked it. "Reborn...is here at my house?!" Why is Giotto here?"

Nothing was making sense, and did he just slam the door at them? He's going to be killed by Reborn and hated by Giotto.

"Tsu-kun who was it?" Nana asked.

"No one, nothing at all. Don't worry." Tsuna squeaked out and turned with his back facing the door. But the door didn't last for very long when it suddenly exploded into bits. Tsuna rolled up and crouched into a fetal position to avoid the debris that flew passed him.

"Reborn...what if Tsuna here got hurt?" Giotto helped Tsuna up who whimpered in pain as splinters of wood were stuck on his arms.

"He'll be fine." Reborn adamantly stood his position. He wasn't in the wrong. It was Tsuna's fault that he had slammed the door in his face. How rude of him actually.

Giotto retreated; he felt that Tsuna's aura had changed. "I warned you once, shitty king." Natsu grabbed Reborn by the neck and threw him across the street. "Don't come back here ever again." Natsu spat as he walked back into the house.

Reborn of course wasn't going to be beat by a kid. He recovered and ran towards the house, gaining momentum he kicked Natsu using quite a bit of power. Natsu was sent in a blur crashing through the house and slid on the ground until he hit the fence.

Giotto honestly had never seen Reborn getting hurt but Natsu did have the surprise factor. He should be worried but instead he was thoroughly amused. "G-guys I think you should stop for the house's sake and Tsuna's mother."

"This shitty king...I'm never forgiving him. Tsuna is mad too because his mother could have gotten hurt. But fine. I'll be the mature one here."

Reborn decided that Natsu could never be the one he was looking. Ever, he swore if he was he wouldn't stand for it.

"Reborn, remember our purpose for being here." Giotto reminded him in a stern tone.

Wiping the dirt his pants Reborn had his stoic expression and calmed down. "Fine. Is Tsuna back yet then?"

"Yeah I'm back. Reborn next time please think of the house and more than that my mother."

"I apologize, Nana-san. I'll pay for the repairs." Nana however looked unconcerned with regards to the house's condition. She said not to worry about it.

'Natsu you too. You could have injured mother.' Tsuna scolded his other self.

**'****Sorry. I'll be careful.'**

"So, we're here because I have something to give and tell you. We had to hasten our plans." Giotto's voice lowered considerably signalling that he was serious in what he had to say.

Tsuna was puzzled what could bring Giotto here to his house. He could have waited till he returned to the dorms.

"Bring forth your hand Sawada Tsunayoshi." Giotto commanded. Tsuna's heartbeat sped up in both anticipation and nervousness. He slowly brought his palm closer to Giotto.

The blond placed something inside of Tsuna's hand and firmly enclosed it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will be a future boss, along with me, to lead the Vongola Magic Council. There will be two bosses in this generation of the Vongola."

* * *

Oh yeah and Lambo here is TYL Lambo forgot to say.

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Lots of things happen next chapter.

See you all later!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Hi again? Here's another chapter. I must be annoying with all these updates. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Almost to a hundred follows!

And um in regards to reviews I reply them by PM instead of on story so if you had a previous question I'll be answering it there. Unless you want to me answer here? I'm not sure, I'm new to this.

Thanks Takatou for the correction though!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna blinked and looked down on the object he was given. It was a ring and it had the Vongola's emblem inscribed in it. Tsuna blinked again and looked to Giotto. Tsuna let out an incoherent howl and threw the ring back to Giotto as if the ring was on fire.

"I don't want it. I'm not listening to anything you'll say from now on." Tsuna plugged his ears and walked to his room. Giotto and Reborn followed suit, the blond continued to persuade him.

"But Tsuna, that ring is yours. It reacts to you so please take it." Giotto broke out of his stoic personality and started to complain.

"Hieeee! I can't hear you. And I don't even have any connections to the Vongola."

"You obviously heard him Dame-Tsuna." Reborn retorted.

"The ring chose you. There's a story behind it would you like to hear it?" Giotto asked, Reborn scoffed on the side.

"I guess... I doubt it would change my mind." Tsuna huffed in suspicion, and then shrugged. It wouldn't harm to hear the reason.

"Luce, the past leader of the demons held the ability of a prophet. We are on good terms so there are times she vaguely describes what will happen in the future for the Vongola. One day she contacted me saying she saw an unusual event that will be occurring to the Vongola's sky ring. She stated that it would split in two and that there will be two leaders in order to prevent potential tragedies that may occur. This very thing occurred a few months ago."

Giotto reached for his chain and pulled out another ring with an identical design to Tsuna's. The only difference was his ring had a silver outline while Giotto's had a golden tint.

"She also said that the holder of the other sky ring will be enrolled in Cielo Academy. You were a potential candidate and we've kept an eye on you. But since your flames had not appeared we weren't sure for a long time."

Giotto took a seat in a nearby chair and continued, "But I'm not forcing you. It's your decision in the end."

A long silence passed before Tsuna raised his voice.

"Give me some time to think about all this. I'm just not sure. I want to able to protect my friends but I'm not sure I can take on a burden so great."

"That's more than enough for me. But please can you take this ring with you. It'll protect you." Giotto pleaded. He knew that with the ring Tsuna's flames would be easier to manipulate and it would be easier on the boy.

"Alright, I'll hold onto it. Thanks but I still won't take the position no matter what." The brunet received the ring and put it in his pocket. He would be done for if it was shown in public.

"Now it's my turn. Like I said before, I'm here to tutor you, and we have our first test already." Reborn got up from his seat and glanced at Tsuna. "The mission you guys just completed. There was someone obviously controlling the _Unknowns_. We are to eliminate them."

"Hieeeee! I barely survived during the previous battle. What makes you think I can handle the perpetrator?"

"Because...I'm the number one spell caster and your personal tutor as well as your teacher." Reborn confidently stated without any hesitation. "Starting tomorrow we'll be having extra combat classes to strength your flames and abilities."

"Do I have any sort of say in this?" Tsuna muttered in complainant, why does it have to be him?

"Nope! Well, unless you want to have another embarrassing experience in front of your friends." Reborn chuckled in recalling the scene.

Tsuna let out a groan, "At least the technique worked somewhat. It cleared off most of the mobs."

"But you didn't think about the support behind your back, which sent you flying back and almost got yourself killed. But we'll work on it. It's a pretty good technique if we finish it."

Reborn pulled out a lengthy sheet of paper and read off it, "That's just one of the categories. We also have to train your hyper intuition, basic combat, communication, flame control, teamwork, and academic skills. Not to mention cure you of your weak-minded thoughts. And the list goes on and on. We have lots to work on this week." The older man put his hand up to his chin, in deep thought. "I plan on capturing the mastermind of these _Unknown_ outbreaks in two weeks.

"Wouldn't that overwork Tsuna? I'm not sure if he's ready." Giotto disagreed with Reborn's plan. It would harm Tsuna's body and he wasn't that bad at fighting just a little clumsy at times. The brunet had raw talent in combat.

"Giotto, did you say something? Perhaps, you would like to train with Baka-Tsuna too?" Reborn had a gleam in his eyes. He had trained Giotto in the past before but the blond still had many areas to improve in.

Giotto shook his head hysterically, and Tsuna glowered at his dorm mate for betraying him. And thus the issue was settled. The three of them agreed to return back to the academy instead of Tsuna's initial idea of staying overnight. They had to meet up with the others to explain the plan.

"You're going already Tsu-kun?" Nana inquired.

"Yeah, there's something I need to do. I'll come back soon during the holidays. I'll bring all my friends with me again to see you." Tsuna frankly didn't want to leave his mother alone. His father was always away on his job so Nana was left at home often. But he couldn't have rampaging _Unknowns_ left unkempt lurking in his hometown.

He hugged his mother tight and stepped into the teleportation ring.

"I'll see you later mom!" Tsuna smiled and his mother waved back cheerfully.

They soon met up with Tsuna's guardians and they discussed about the plan. Gokudera mentioned that the school and the Vongola magic council have taken action. They will find the perpetrator and contact them the location. Tsuna also showed his friends the ring Giotto had given him.

"Holy shit! Isn't that the-?" Gokudera grabbed the brunet's hand to inspect the ring more thoroughly. "It's real. I'm sure it's the real thing. But Giotto, you..?"

Giotto coughed to get everyone's attention. "Tsuna here holds the second Vongola sky ring as there will be two leaders of the council in the future."

Everyone was shocked beyond repair. There was too much information to take in today. First the _Unknowns_ and now they were contracted to the boss of the most influential group in the world.

Reborn hissed, "This information is confidential if you blurt out the secrets the council will probably hunt you down and wipe you off the face of the Earth. Ah, and the demonic society probably won't take things too well too. Since, I, the current King am allied with the council."

Tsuna's familiars nodded in fear. They wouldn't go against the King of their race unless they wanted to die.

"So we are clear then. Tomorrow gather up in the gym. We'll be starting to train for the upcoming battle. If you are late...then I don't know what will happen to you." The fedora-wearing man ordered with a tone of finality.

They were all dismissed after that. There was a lot to think about for everything especially Tsuna and his friends. But the next couple of days dragged on with Reborn's hell regime. Tsuna had a lot to work on compared to the others who had prior experience. Giotto's familiars minus Daemon and Alaude supervised Tsuna's guardians training. Whilst Reborn and Giotto majorly looked over Tsuna's training.

Presently, Giotto and Tsuna were in a mock battle. But the battle grounds were sprung with traps so it trained both hyper intuition and basic combat. During the first day of this method it was a one side massacre. Giotto was told not to hold back so Tsuna was beaten up badly enough to force Natsu to come out. With that Giotto also took considerable damage before Tsuna stopped his other self. Reborn also joined the fight at some point to get revenge on Natsu.

"Natsu you little shit, this is for his sake. I know it's hard on you but don't come out." Reborn jumped up and smacked the brunet who was amidst of flight crashing down towards the ground.

"I can't do anything about it. Tsuna's unconscious. I'm just training here with Giotto." Natsu retorted and rolled his eyes.

**Tsuna like how I told before, maintain your soft flames at the back to support you. And just do the same thing you did previously when you were fighting the ****_Unknowns_****. Use your instincts they'll guide you for the right timing. And just remember what those two taught you.**

"Let's scare the fuck out of these overconfident shits." Natsu mumbled under his breath before giving control to Tsuna.

Giotto lowered himself onto the ground thinking that the battle was over. Reborn had let his guard down a bit sensing that Natsu had given up control to Tsuna.

"It's not over yet...Not yet." Tsuna's sky flames flared up. Once again the pressure of the atmosphere changed dramatically, charging his flames.

'Observe the situation.' Reborn and Giotto prepped themselves up for battle and ran towards him to stop the skill. One of his technique's weaknesses, the time it took to activate it.

'Think ahead of your opponent.' Reborn and Giotto were slightly ignorant because they think he's still a beginner in combat.

'Surprise them.' He increased the pressure of his flames on his feet and jumped up right when Giotto and Reborn were in the same position.

**'****It's game over, idiots.'**

"X-Burner." Tsuna called out monotonically. Murderous but beautiful Sky flames filled the area of the entire room.

Meanwhile, Reborn and Giotto were both in awe and though they won't admit it, frightened. In a matter of a week Tsuna had progressed faster than anyone else. At first they only thought, Natsu was the only danger but they would have to reconsider.

"Heh...that was close. Guess I can't use these clothes anymore." Part of Giotto's clothes was scorched including a slight burn on his side. He barely had enough time to run out of Tsuna's attack range. That meant both of them were standing in a corner of the room. "He got you too didn't he Reborn?" The blond chuckled they had underestimated the boy.

"He's not bad. I'm surprised he still had that much power in him." Reborn lips twitched upwards. This boy was worth training after all.

Tsuna then dropped down to the ground, exhausted from fighting for over 5 hours without rest. Giotto and Reborn rushed to his side to make sure he wasn't in danger. They sighed and relief and decided that it was time to call it for a day.

Soon, it was two days before the two week deadline was up. The council's intelligence sector said they were close to locating the group who had been behind the crime. And Reborn decided that it was a good day for everyone to rest for a day.

But nonetheless Reborn's meaning of rest was different from the norm. They still had to participate in classes and do basic training.

After class and training, Tsuna decided to take a walk to a nearby park to get some fresh air. He was sitting on a bench when he heard an outcry from a person. He ran straight towards the sound and found that a boy was being kidnapped by a bunch of burly men. Without further thought, Tsuna raced right in front of the boy and skilfully took out the surrounding men. He grabbed the boy's wrist and ran away from the location until Tsuna decided that it was far enough.

They panted, their hearts pounding from fear. 'Did I just take out kidnappers? Hieeee!' Tsuna finally realized what a feat he had done. He would have never had the guts to do that before.

"Are you okay...? Wait, you seem familiar." Tsuna rubbed his chin trying to recall his memories. He knew this face from somewhere. He then saw the uniform the small boy was wearing. It was the elementary school uniform for Cielo academy.

"My name is Fuuta. Thank you for helping me earlier." Fuuta smiled he immediately respected the boy. Many times people just walked by not bothering to help him out. But Tsuna without hesitation did so.

"EH?! You're Fuuta—the ranking prince!" Tsuna remembered, this boy was famous in his school for his skilful rankings and information he possesses.

"Oh...yeah I'm also known by that. Are you here for a ranking too?" Fuuta frowned. Was this person going to use him too?

"Hieee. No! I was just taking a walk. I've been in a stuffy room for the past couple of days. It sucked." Tsuna reminisced his horrible times with training. And it wasn't only training too, he was beginning to learn the history of both Demonic and the Magic society.

Fuuta brightened up, maybe this person was different. "Sorry, um...—"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Fuuta."

"Tsuna-nii then! Do you want to head back to Cielo Academy together?" Fuuta asked in a hesitant tone. He hoped the brunet wouldn't mind.

"Sure, let's go then, before those scary people come back." Tsuna glanced around to see if those men in suits followed them. When the coast was clear they hastily walked back.

Nearing the entrance of Cielo, Tsuna clumsy crashed into a male with an odd hairstyle. "Sorry!" The brunet bowed in apology.

"No need to be Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy that looked his age walked away swiftly without turning back.

'What a strange guy...' However Tsuna didn't pay much attention to it and waved to Fuuta as they parted to go to their respective dorms.

Tsuna was greeted with all his guardians when he arrived at the Vongola dorms.

"Tsuna-sama! You're finally back. We have located the enemies' base and the boss of their group." Gokudera happily informed Tsuna as they were walking to the meeting room. Everyone sat in their seats and waited for the announcement.

"Everyone's here...good. Alaude, the head of the CEDEF, the independent intelligence sector of Vongola pinpointed the area where they detected flame signals that were controlling the _Unknowns._ It is located in Kokuyo, specifically Kokuyo High and the leader is most likely to be this man."

Giotto pulled up a picture, "His name is Rokudo Mukuro. He is a criminal who is wanted by the council. And as of now Hibari Kyoya, has already infiltrated the building. We are not sure of his current condition."

Tsuna's eyes widen and pointed his finger at the picture, "I just saw this person just outside of the Academy."

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did he do anything to you?" Gokudera jumped up and bombarded Tsuna with a thousand questions. The other guardians also looked anxious at their boss meeting with their target.

"No. Calm down Gokudera. Thanks for worrying about me." Tsuna patted his shoulder and smiled.

Giotto got up and spoke in an authoritative tone, "We've got everything we need. Tomorrow, Tsuna's group will raid the place and capture the culprit. Reborn and I will be on backup, if anything unusual happens."

Reborn ended the meeting and faced the brunet, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is your first trial and official mission. Do not fail."

* * *

Finally Mukuro appeared a little in this chapter.  
Yes for Kokuyo arc.

That's all! See you later :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well it's been awhile but here's an update! I had midterms but I'm mostly finished so I can finally write.

It's the prelude of the Kokuyo arc. Enjoy!

* * *

Dawn soon came for everyone. The air was indefinitely tense when they gathered and Tsuna had an unbearable feeling that something terrible was going to occur. He didn't know exactly what but it made him cautious of his surroundings.

Reborn and Giotto's group also joined them shortly. It gave the brunet a tinge of confidence knowing that they were coming along as well. Not to mention he had four reliable friends by his side.

Giotto cleared his throat and spoke up, "Good, we're all here. Is everyone prepared? We do not know the extent of Mukuro's abilities. There are sightings that he has comrades with him so be ready for anything."

Everybody nodded silently in reply. It seemed that they were used to these missions except for Tsuna. His legs were still shaking relentlessly. He couldn't deny the fear that was starting to overwhelm him. But time didn't stop for anyone before he knew it the trial had already started.

Lambo started up the teleportation enchant and in less than a second they were at the entrance of Kokuyo High. Immediately, Tsuna flinched back, the school was just a rundown building. It looked like it had long since been shut down.

Reborn glanced at Tsuna, "Kokuyo High has been shut down since they created a new school building. But many people still use this place as a hideout; it's been nicknamed Kokuyo Land as far as I know. Now, Mukuro and his lackeys currently own this place."

The brunet let out a whimper. But he then felt warmth on his shoulders, Tsuna looked back to see Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him, supporting him.

"We're going to extremely defeat these bad guys." Sasagawa shouted as loud as humanly possible.

"Shut up, lawn-head. You're going to signal all the enemies to come here. We're supposed to infiltrate this place." Gokudera retorted back noisily.

"Maa, it'll be alright somehow so don't worry too much, Tsuna. You've got us to protect you." The taller boy patted down on Tsuna's hair.

"Thanks everyone. I feel much better. Let's go before they find out our location." Tsuna announced with much more confidence. His heart was nonetheless still pounding in nervousness. But it had eased quite a bit.

"Can I just stay back here? I don't want to fight." Lambo awkwardly asked with no sense of embarrassment.

"Are you actually serious? We're supposed to protect Tsuna-sama." Hayato huffed in disappointment he couldn't believe this cow.

"Lambo, if you don't want to come it's fine. You can wait here." Tsuna understood Lambo's point of view. It was dangerous after all, they could get hurt.

Lambo sighed, he couldn't believe Tsuna who is obviously more scared of the situation is the one telling him that he could stay here and wait. But he did have a debt to pay back to the brunet so he'll do his best. "I'll stay; you guys probably need a senso-. Fuck, incoming Kokuyo freaks coming towards us. I suggest everyone to get your asses out of here."

Before Lambo even finished his sentence everyone started to back away from their location. Reborn and Giotto already had already disappeared leaving Tsuna and the others behind. Before the blond had left he wished Tsuna luck and told him that he'll be watching over to make sure nothing unusual happens.

Four people appeared as expected in the location Tsuna and his familiars were just at. Tsuna had already equipped his gloves and activated his flames in preparation for combat. His guardian's eyes became slits and glowed. They only held the aim to protect Tsuna and to defeat the enemies in front of them.

"Hoh, they didn't all run away. How brave of them and they already lust for battle." An elderly man chuckled darkly.

"Whatever, Mukuro-sama was right. We did have intruders today." A girl with violet hair quipped. She was impatient and wanting to fulfill Mukuro-sama's wishes already. She glimpsed at Tsuna and dully scoffed, "Oh and the one he was looking for too. What a catch."

There were two others which Tsuna deemed as the creepiest twins he had ever seen. They looked possessed with hollow pitch black eyes. The twins cackled but didn't mutter a single coherent word.

Gokudera however didn't waste time in initiating the attack. He ran towards the enemy with inhumanly speed and scattered dynamites beneath their feet. The enemy jumped to the side to avoid the explosion but Gokudera had predicted that and had thrown bombs in the air which exploded midair.

"Hmph, weaklings. Tsuna-sama doesn't have to do anything when I'm here." The white-haired boy grumbled unsatisfied.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. But first, Mukuro-sama had asked Sawada Tsunayoshi to head in the building. He is waiting for you." The girl shook off the dirt from her clothes.

"How did you-?" Shocked, Hayato couldn't believe they survived that blow. "Why would Tsuna even do that, to head into the enemy's trap?"

Yamamoto stepped in front of Tsuna as if to block him from going anywhere. Sasagawa was beside Takeshi while Lambo was behind Tsuna. Tsuna was a little peeved. He wasn't that weak he wanted to protect his friends too.

"Hmm...Well if this Tsuna kid wants to see his friend. He probably should, Mukuro-sama doesn't have much patience you see. Let's see...the boy's name was Fuuta. Fuuta de la Stella." The girl shrugged, she only obeyed to Mukuro's commands. She grabbed something out of her pocket and showed it to the group. It was a picture of Fuuta being restrained and kept in an isolated room.

Anger welled up in Tsuna how could they do such a thing to Fuuta?

"You better hurry if you don't want anything happening to that boy." The old man teased, taunting the brunet.

"It's a trap Tsuna, don't go. We'll defea—" Yamamoto muttered, his priority was Tsuna's safety.

"What if something happens to him while we're doing that? He's a friend even though I just met him a day ago. He's still a friend." Tsuna yelled, frustrated, he knew he had to go. His instincts urged him.

"But Tsuna-sama..." Gokudera was strained his heart pained to let his boss head into an obvious trap.

"Sawada, we'll defeat the enemies quickly and catch up to you!" Sasagawa wasted no time and started his barrage of attacks on the enemy.

Hayato groaned, "Tsuna-sama, stay safe. We'll be there in less than a second. These creeps aren't anything."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement if that was his bosses' will he'll respect it over his. Lambo just shrugged he wasn't worried or anything he knew Tsuna was strong.

Without a second delay, Tsuna flared up his flames and flew past his friends whispered a thank you before heading towards the building. Deep inside the brunet sensed that it was a trap of some sort but still he had to do something. Mukuro must have kidnapped Fuuta when he passed by them, he reasoned. And he didn't even notice at all. Why was he so useless?

He had arrived inside the building but he was not expecting such a scene. A lone man stood in the middle of all the bloodshed. People were everyone, unconscious people.

"...Another enemy?" The familiar voice mumbled in a daze. Tsuna knew this voice from anywhere after that beating.

"Hibari-san..." The brunet couldn't even imagine how long the raven had fought. There was so much blood on his clothes. He couldn't even tell whose it was.

"It's you..." Hibari glanced away he had nothing to do with him. Hibari focused on his surroundings, where had his prey gone? He had already beaten up two of his subordinates, glasses and some animal to lure Mukuro out. He didn't want to lose his prey now.

"Is Mukuro here?" Tsuna pried for information hoping that Hibari would at least give him a clue.

No answer came from him though, instead an eerily laugh echoed throughout the room. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have arrived at a very good time."

"Where's Fuuta?" Tsuna demanded curtly. He won't forgive anyone for hurting his friends.

Tsuna couldn't sense where the voice was coming from at first but he suddenly felt an arm draping across his shoulder, "He's fine. Now let's talk shall we?"

The brunet jumped back in fright he swore that there was no one behind him before. But before Tsuna could be wary of Mukuro, a murderous aura filled the room. Hibari was irritated he hated illusionists more than anything. They were just herbivores that hid behind shadows. "I'll destroy this illusion and then bite you to death."

"Ura Kyūshintai." With that an enormous violet incantation circle spread all through the building. A sphere of cloud flames with spikes on end started to form. It ended up enclosing all three individuals in the force-field. Mukuro illusion's also started to fade away and his physical appearance became clear.

"Kufufu, a force-field spell how fascinating. This also seals my abilities." Mukuro commented while calmly observing the area. He twirled his trident still seeming confident.

'Hieee why am I here though? If Hibari-san is here I don't need to do anything.' Tsuna cried in his thoughts, he really didn't want to interfere with his fight or else he might get killed by getting in the way.

Mukuro paused for a thought and Hibari took that for a chance to strike. The raven started to gain speed but he knelt down halfway right in front of the heterochromatic man. "Hm? Weren't you going to attack me Hibari Kyoya?" The male grinned, "You shouldn't underestimate my subordinates."

The raven touched his neck, he faintly recalled of being attacked by needles from a man with glasses. He didn't even notice that there was such a wound as he thought he had evaded it completely. Mukuro must have done something to it. Hibari glared at the other, he won't lower his head to his enemies. He slowly got back up, struggling to keep his body upright. He wouldn't lose, he couldn't.

"Leave this to me. You've done plenty, I would tell you to rest but this barrier is useful so please sustain it." A tranquil voice resonated, bright orange orbs stared at the other and his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't interfere." Hibari hated one thing and that was to be protected. It was a symbol of weakness. He smacked Tsuna's hand away and stood up firmly. He quickly charged at Mukuro who was quite astonished. He had made sure that the poison Chikusa used was lethal.

"This is...an unusual outcome." Mukuro muttered as he exchanged blows with Hibari. It was obvious who was superior in close combat. By no means, Mukuro was weak but Hibari surpassed him by far, without his illusions there wasn't much he could do. But there was always a way out of such troublesome matters.

**'****Well that went quite well. Didn't it Tsuna? Now we can just relax.' **Natsu yawned but there was still a feeling he couldn't shake off. And that went the same for Tsuna.

'I wonder...I doubt Mukuro would be defeated like this. But, I haven't done much either. You were the one that initiated the sun flame spell. With how things are going I think Hibari can manage by himself.' Tsuna observed the ongoing battle.

Frankly, Hibari didn't take this situation well, it seemed like his opponent had no will to fight back anymore. He had no interest in such boring enemies. He soon dealt the finishing blow to the other's head sending Mukuro crashing into the barrier.

**'****Oh? The battle's finished already. How mundane.'**

The raven stepped back onto the ground and walked towards the unconscious male, ready to apprehend him. But, Mukuro was still awake and he started to chuckle. He then pulled out a stunning silver handgun and pointed it at his head.

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted without realizing.

Mukuro turned to him, grinned and shot himself with a deafening blow.

"No way, did he have to kill himself...?" Tsuna was shocked what could have driven the male to this point. Was his goal more important than his life? He couldn't understand at all.

Hibari turned around, not looking back. His job was finished albeit unsatisfied but he had cleared out the threat to his territory. He broke the force-field spell and started to make his way out of the room. But a boy's voice alerted their attention.

"Tsuna-nii, are you here?" Fuuta fumbled around, clearly unfamiliar with his surroundings. Neither of the two could see the glint in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Fuuta! You're alright! Thank goodness, did they hurt you?" Tsuna worryingly doted on the boy. He was glad that Fuuta was safe. But Tsuna felt increasingly uncomfortable when Fuuta latched onto the brunet.

**'****Tsuna! TSUNA! Get away from him right now.' **Natsu alarmingly screamed out.

"What...?" Tsuna couldn't comprehend Natsu's sudden change in mood.

But it was too late, Fuuta tightened his hold on Tsuna and then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

I'll edit this later, and well it's the prelude so lots of things are going to happen next chapter.

Oh by the way, the move Hibari used is his actual technique but I modified it a little to fit the story.

See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey! I'm back with another chapter and I stayed up till I could finish it. It's not edited so I apologize beforehand.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I can't believe I'm almost to 150 follows for this story. So thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna felt something precious was being taken away from him. There was something missing and he had to go look for it or else he wouldn't feel whole again. Gradually, he regained control and conscious of his body. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a mirror image of himself standing in front of him. He reached out to touch it thinking that it was an illusion but warmth greeted his hand.

The brunet flinched back shaking his head, his eyes widening by the second. It was Natsu. They were similar in appearance, his eyes were a dull sunset orange but his pupils were in silts. It was a sign of a being of demonic descent.

'N-Natsu...Ho—" Tsuna croaked out in disbelief. But before he could finish his sentence his lookalike used his flames to attack the brunet. Tsuna couldn't budge; he didn't want to hurt his other self. There was no way he could.

Hibari immediately noticed the dire situation and grabbed Tsuna's arm and flung him back. He clashed with the possessed Natsu with his tonfas, barely holding his ground.

"Stay back there, if you aren't going to fight, herbivore." Honestly, Hibari was delighted to face off with a stronger opponent. So if the boy wasn't going to do anything he better stay put.

"Kufufu, so the information was correct. Sawada Tsunayoshi had a demon dwelling within his body. To think he would protect you to this extent. It would have been easier if I had possessed you then my goal would have been reached. But this works out too." Mukuro stood up with no signs of injuries. But the only change was one of his eyes were glowing in red and there was a kanji imbedded into it.

Tsuna let out a small whimper how did Mukuro come back to life. It must have been a unique skill. But this wasn't the time to dawdle, Hibari wouldn't last much longer and he needed to get Natsu back. His entire presence was urging him to do so.

"I won't hesitate any longer." Tsuna stated out loud to Hibari. The other grunted in response when Tsuna stood by his side. He would have to go all out if he was to stop Natsu and Mukuro. He'll have to ask for Natsu's forgiveness afterwards for hurting him.

Tsuna fired up his flames along with Hibari and they stood back to back. "Please handle Mukuro for a little longer Hibari-san."

"Hn..." Tsuna took that as a yes and they both flew off. It was simple to lead Natsu away from Hibari. It seemed like Natsu was fixated on him as his opponent.

"Natsu? Can you hear me?" Tsuna desperately called out to him. But the other only responded by throwing punches at Tsuna with incredible speed. Natsu was currently using powerful storm flames but he switched back and forth between the five flames easily. He was adept at using the innate abilities of the flames but for some reason he did not announce any complex spells.

'Wait... does that mean Mukuro can control a person but not their skills...?" Tsuna analyzed the situation. If that was true then he had a chance. He just had to try and keep up with Natsu's pace and corner him. But he could not let his guard down for a second. Natsu swiftly took the chance to ambush him behind. This sent Tsuna crashing through a wall and was buried in rubble.

'I'm actually thankful to Reborn for once for teaching me how to create a shield with my flames.' Tsuna groaned, even without spells Natsu was overwhelming him. The brunet looked down at his gloves that were burning uncontrollably. He was hesitating, even though he told himself not to.

"You're going to die at this rate Baka-Tsuna. A little wound won't kill Natsu. Now beat the shit out of him while you're at it." A voice called out to the brunet. Tsuna looked around but couldn't find the location of the speaker. But he knew who it was. Reborn was right; to get Natsu back he couldn't hold back.

"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered softly, his eyes started to regain its orange tinge. And calmness came over him like last time. Tsuna immediately noticed that Natsu was suppressing the possession and that he was trying to break free from the inside too. He then used his flames to break out of the debris and shot towards Natsu, not giving him a chance to counter. Without stopping Tsuna increased the pressure in his flames and slammed his fist into Natsu's stomach sending him flying. In that mere moment Tsuna closed his eyes and charged up his flames for the technique.

He was riding on adrenaline as he positioned his palm towards the target. He felt sweat on his forehead from the immense heat that was emitting from his flames. He just had to cast the spell and this would be over.

...

...

...

"I can't do it..." His arms lowered to his side, the flames faded away along with it. His will was to protect his friends and family. If he did this he'll be going against his wishes.

Tsuna's eyes blazed in determination and he walked forth to his other self who was already charging at him to land a fatal hit.

"Natsu..." Tsuna projected his voice clearly with a faint sense of regret. He should have trusted his instincts instead of what his vision so that they wouldn't be in this mess. Natsu's body flinched slightly from the voice.

"I won't hurt you anymore." His voice vibrated, tears were threatening to fall. He couldn't believe he had harmed his other self. Natsu had protected him all this time.

"So...would you give me another chance?" Tsuna's voice cracked in desperation. He had to get through him. Natsu was strong enough to break out of this. The brunet could feel hot flames near his face but he then suddenly felt warm tears on his face, ones that weren't his.

A tint of light inched back into the silted eyes of the demon. His mouth began to form words, and muttered a word under his breath. "Sorry..."

Tsuna's eyes widen, he leaned closer and urged the brunet to break free.

"Sorry..." The demon rasped out with difficultly. "—It must have hurt..." The other touched Tsuna's wound on his face.

"I'm sure the punch to the stomach was much worse. I'm glad you're back." Tsuna joked while he clenched his sides that were bruised. It hurt.

Warm tears fell onto Tsuna's shirt while the demon mumbled apologies till the point he collapsed.

"Thanks for everything, and get some good sleep." Tsuna watched as Natsu was enveloped in flames that went back into Tsuna's body. He finally felt complete again and without resting he headed back to Hibari's side.

By the time Tsuna made it back, Hibari was barely standing upright with injuries plastered throughout his body. Mukuro was casually at the other side of the room glancing at Tsuna.

Tsuna was busy focusing on healing Hibari with what minimum sun flames Natsu had left. It was harder to initiate the spell while the other was unconscious. But he managed to produce a small healing spell to speed up Hibari's recovery processes.

"You're low on flames...Really low." Tsuna was concerned, he knew from class that if one is too low in flames their life is in danger as well.

"I'm fine." Hibari kept his attention on both Tsuna and Mukuro.

Mukuro jumped down from the desk he was sitting on, "Oh you're late. That demon of yours surprisingly could suppress my skills. So I couldn't use any special abilities on him. But you didn't get out of it unscathed either which works out." Mukuro quietly laughed attempting to hide his intentions, "Now shall I present to you your next gift?"

They jumped back sensing danger coming near them. Explosions were suddenly heard everywhere. Tsuna gulped, they couldn't be... How?!

"This can't be happening..." Tsuna was ticked off at this point at Mukuro's schemes. If he wanted to possess him or something why do it in such a roundabout way. He had so many questions to ask him. More than anything, he wanted to understand his motive for doing such things.

His guardians and the enemies he saw earlier stood side by side facing towards the two. They all had one thing in common which was their right eyes were glowing in red with a kanji being engraved in them.

"These herbivores are crowding." Hibari spat out harshly, he was getting irritated by everyone here. He wanted to beat them all up.

Tsuna looked to the other and nervously spluttered, "H-Hibari-san, can I propose a plan to you in order to get out of this mess?"

"..." Hibari just stared at the other without muttering a single word.

"U-Um...Contract. So I can share flames with you. Temporary one, just for this fight." Tsuna hastily shut his mouth after.

"I don't bow down to anyone." Tsuna knew that Hibari was a lone wolf. But he shouldn't be picky right now especially when they were dodging bombs, katanas, fists and lightning, plus other arbitrary weapons that the enemies were using. Tsuna was amazed his instincts worked this well, maybe it was a specialized skill for life or death situations because it certainly worked like a charm.

But seriously, nobody should be picky at this point in time. Hibari then muttered under his breath a small incantation. A large purple contract ring spread throughout the ground.

Tsuna was waiting for the words but nothing came out from the raven's mouth. 'What the hell?! Was Hibari messing with him?'

But then suddenly his gloves glowed in purple and a ring floated in front of Hibari. He quickly snatched up the ring and immediately flames flowed into him. Whereas Tsuna could sense a lot of his flames were being drained by Hibari. He had no doubt that Hibari was a very high ranking demon.

'Did he just force a contract? I didn't even agree to anything.' But there was no use in thinking about trivial matters.

Meanwhile, Hibari was quite impressed about the quality of the flames he had received. It was such a large quantity too. He smirked as he went off to face the opponents because he could sense that Tsuna didn't want to fight his friends. He'll do the job for him and he'll even try to lessen the damage.

"Go fight Rokudo. I'll take care of these herbivores that are crowding."

"Kufufu are you sure about that?" Tsuna's guardians and other enemies' irises changed into the number two kanji. "Second Realm: Gakudo, I can properly control these people unlike the other demon earlier."

Hibari just turned around and brought his tonfas up, smirking. "Go." He commanded.

Tsuna followed Mukuro who was currently leading him to another room away from the raven. The brunet knew that Hibari would just manage fine now and he could trust him not to injure the innocent too much. He however could not imagine fighting with his guardians; it would hurt him too much.

But nonetheless Hibari would probably beat him up for interfering in his fight either way. But he was surprised Hibari let him handle Mukuro because he was certain that the boy had a huge grudge on the enemy by now.

But Tsuna would focus on the enemy in front of him. "Mukuro...what are your reasons for fighting?" He had to know or else he wouldn't feel right. Why would he control the _Unknowns_ to invade his hometown? More like why didn't he summon _Unknowns_ now to overwhelm them now? He would surely win.

"I suppose I can entertain you with my reasons. But first, why do you think Hibari was so exhausted?"

"You..._Unknowns?!_ How long had Hibari been fighting them?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. It couldn't be since last night could it? Hibari was battling without slumber when he himself was sleeping without worry.

"He certainly was powerful. Now as for my reasons, I will take control of the Vongola Magic Council. To do that you'll be the stepping stone." Mukuro's eye abruptly switched to a one and the ground started to crack beneath Tsuna's feet. "First Realm: Jigokudō"

"I'll be taking your body Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro stated as the brunet fell through the cracks.

'This...isn't an illusion. I can't dispel it like how Reborn taught me. What did he do?!" Tsuna quickly fired up his flames to stay afloat. The cracks soon were filled with burning lava. He'll have to be careful to stay in the air and not crash down.

"I have gone through the six paths of Hades to get my current abilities. And you'll have a thorough taste of them" Mukuro chuckled, he appeared behind Tsuna and used the blunt end of his trident to impale the brunet, sending him straight to the boiling lava, Tsuna's face was millimetres from it. He used his flames to bring himself back up.

Tsuna flew with lightning speed around Mukuro and used his flames to encircle him. The flames lagged by and this created a temporary seal to keep Mukuro in place.

"Why do you want to possess the Council?" Tsuna was going to hear him out before capturing him.

Mukuro kept quiet and tried to move his limbs but the flames burned him. His eye then switched to a three and Tsuna backed away the instant he sensed something from behind. Several rabid beasts appeared out of nowhere and started to attack him. Tsuna however didn't waver and his calm composure remained as he swiftly took them out.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me, Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna was irritated; if Mukuro was going to keep this up he would have no mercy.

The taller boy laughed at Tsuna's retort which made the other flinch. Mukuro closed his eye briefly and mist flames started to gather around his right eye. "I guess I will have to be serious with you, since you have a talent for deciphering illusions. We are a bad matchup won't you agree?"

They clashed with Tsuna supporting himself with his gloves he held onto Mukuro's trident and propelled himself up to smash Mukuro's face in with his knee. But the other saw through him and grabbed his foot, "You should be careful, one prick from my trident and it's game over."

"Answer me." Tsuna was no longer bothered with the fight he had another motive. He honestly didn't think this person was evil. He just didn't feel it, call it instinct or a bad sense of judgement.

"Have you heard of the Estraneo family?"

Tsuna recalled some facts from his history class. He dropped his hands to his side and began to think. This surprised Mukuro because he had never seen an enemy be so naive. He could have finished his deed but instead he waited for Tsuna's answer. This wasn't like him.

The Estraneo demon clan was known to be famous for being skilled scientists that were allied to the council. But one day they tampered with forbidden magic so they were prosecuted by the council and other clans. Because of that they did human experiments on their own members to create powerful magic to fight back...

But weren't they destroyed from within, by their own people in the end?

"So that's why..." Tsuna faced Mukuro with eyes that weren't full of pity but understanding. Then, Mukuro must have been the person who killed his own clan. "Were you one of them?"

"...I will take possession of the council by controlling you and I'll cleanse the world of its darkness." Mukuro muttered under his breath. "You cannot stop me."

"Ne, I won't stop you. Instead of that, could I cooperate with you? But um...use a friendlier method. Maybe." Tsuna stuttered he fidgeted with his thumbs. "For example, don't control _Unknowns_ and my friends."

Tsuna smacked himself mentally what was he even saying to the enemy? But it didn't seem like Mukuro's goal was a bad thing. He just had really cruel methods which was understandable for someone with his past. He would probably becoming twisted if he was experimented for who knows how long.

"Don't try and sway me human." He couldn't give up now when he had gotten so far. And why would he even trust such a person?

"I tried at least, but consider it after this battle. Guess I have to knock some sense into you either way." Tsuna calmly replied he was unfazed as his resolution was set in stone. He would have to save his friends first then talk to him after.

"Let's finish this." Tsuna signaled that the battle was soon to be over. It was all or nothing for him.

Mukuro smirked, he would win. He had to, in order to that he'll have to use that. He took the top of his trident off and positioned it near his right eye and stabbed it. "Fifth Realm: Ningendo"

Blood spurted out as the taller boy held his eye, while Tsuna watched wincing. Mist flames started to swirl around Mukuro and the air turned tense with such flames flickering fiercely.

Rokudo quickly cast an illusion spell to distract Tsuna while he ambushed him from the back. But that had no effect as Tsuna blocked the attack with his gloves.

"That instinct of yours, you have honed it well. Not many can see from these illusions."

Tsuna smiled at the other male and used one hand fire himself off Mukuro's attack range. And he started to charge up his flames for his technique.

"Is this the X-Burner? You perfected it so quickly but every skill has their weakness." Mukuro took the chance to attack Tsuna. His attack took too much time to prep up and fire.

But Tsuna just flew off and attempted again which annoyed Mukuro greatly. "That won't work on me..."

At the same moment Tsuna had already noticed that Mukuro was underestimating him quite a bit. He hoped this would work out.

**'****Of course it will. It's revenge, fucking piece of shit.' **Tsuna smiled he was glad and both pleased to have Natsu back. The plan was set.

Mukuro flew towards Tsuna who was preparing his skill and swiped at him but mist enveloped him instead. "Wha—t?" There was no way, he could use illusions? And he couldn't see through them?!

"This will be the end...of your plans. Mukuro, I hope the next time we meet, we'll be allies." Tsuna charged up his fist with pure sky flames and sent the male crashing towards the floor. The brunet flew towards Mukuro and made sure he was still alive before checking up on Hibari. He prayed that everything went well over there too. His guardians shouldn't be possessed by now because Rokudo was defeated.

When he arrived at the location his mouth was agape. Once again bodies were lying everywhere. His guardians and enemies were foaming at the mouth. Tsuna looked at Hibari who was sitting on a nearby couch who was relaxing at the moment.

"Hibari... didn't I warn you?" Tsuna was both frightened and angry at Kyoya.

"Hn..." The boy got up and brought his face near Tsuna's. The brunet was confused and he winced, scared that Hibari was going to beat him up for reasons that were twisted. He felt warmth on his forehead for a brief moment. By the time he opened his eyes, the raven already disappeared from his view.

"What the hell was that?!"

**'****What the HELL was that?'**

Subsequently, pain was felt on his head, "Job well done, Tsuna. There are many things we have to discuss with you though."

"We wanted to help but it seemed that you managed fine on your side. Hibari was impressive wasn't he Reborn?" Giotto commented jokingly.

Reborn nodded but he was surprised with Hibari willingly gave his seal of approval to the contract. Not that Tsuna would know why Hibari did what he did. The other guardians will be jealous once they hear about it though. That would be a spectacle to see. He could already sense Natsu's bloodlust from this afar.

"So, what will happen to Mukuro and his friends?" Tsuna hesitantly inquired, he wanted to know if he could protect them.

"Vindice will come and he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life I suppose. If he doesn't break out again." As if that was their signal, a warp hole appeared before them.

Tsuna knew that they had committed crimes but even so it was self-defence for the majority crimes he committed. His own clan had experimented on his precious friends and Mukuro himself too. He didn't know about the other sins he had done but it couldn't be that bad. Not enough to be locked up in an eternal prison for the rest of his life.

"We are here to retrieve the traitors." A man covered in bandages and a dark cloak came forward.

Tsuna tried to argue back but Giotto had put his hand over the brunet's mouth. "Yes you may."

Reborn sneered, "Do you want be taken away too? Idiot."

Tsuna glared at the both of them while remaining dead silent. He would rescue them if anything sooner or later. He promised to himself.

After the Vindice took their leave, Tsuna was unusually quiet. There was an awkward tension between the three.

Meanwhile, Giotto's guardian Lampo soon used a transportation spell to get them back to the academy.

Soon Tsuna's friends woke up and they were disappointed in themselves because they couldn't do anything in the end. Fuuta was crying in relief when he saw Tsuna.

"What exactly happened back there?" Tsuna was surprised his guardians were not weak at all so he was curious as to how they got possessed.

"We were immersed in the battle so we didn't notice the enemies held small versions of the Mukuro's trident so they cut us while we were fighting them. I didn't know that the trident had a possession enchant. I didn't notice at all." Yamamoto regretfully admitted to Tsuna.

"So when we had beaten them up they laughed and said that we lost too. We soon lost conscious afterwards." Lambo kept his glance away from Tsuna's.

"AND, by the time we woke up everything was over." Gokudera yelled out in frustration, he was useless in the end. And that stupid Hibari Kyoya took the spotlight instead.

"You guys did lots, and I'm thankful for that. Thanks for everything." Tsuna bowed to them, signalling his deep respect for his friends.

The others were embarrassed and told Tsuna not to do that. They were happy that Tsuna was grateful to them.

Reborn then interrupted the conversation grinning in amusement. "Oh and did you know? Baka-Tsuna here got Hibari in a contract, a really special one too."

Within that moment all of the guardians had their eyes turned into silts and were glaring at Tsuna. Their eyes glowed in their respective flames.

"Holy SHIT, no way?" Gokudera was the first one to react. He collapsed on the chair. The other three were too shocked to have a response. Their jaws hanging open including Sasagawa's.

"Um... is there something wrong?" Tsuna couldn't see the point to all this commotion. He was taken aback when Hibari placed a...kiss on his forehead but that was it. Was there some special meaning to this?

"How dare he place a higher level contract than I did? I'm the right-hand man of Tsuna-sama. And it's that _contract_ out of all to choose."

"Tsuna, that contract is rarely used because-" Yamamoto paused a moment choosing his words carefully before continuing, "The demon is allowed free rein and does not have to obey the contractor and does not suffer consequences from it. But in return if the demon does appear beside the contractor when they desire them their respective abilities increase by far.

Yamamoto couldn't believe this. This contract type was a high level contract but it needed complete trust between both individuals which he knew Hibari wasn't the type. If Hibari won't come and help then this contract is completely meaningless and Tsuna would still have to waste his flames to support the other.

"Was that it? If that's so I don't really mind. Hibari is the lone wolf type so I'm not expecting much."

"But Tsuna-sama, you'll be giving away flames for nothing if Hibari doesn't come and aid you. It'll be pointless in this case."Gokudera cried out he couldn't believe this.

"It'll be alright, really. If you guys want you can have the same contract or whatever." Tsuna could sense the frustration of his friends. He couldn't fully understand and they didn't seem to be telling Tsuna the complete truth of the contract.

The others were flustered at Tsuna's direct reply, how could he say such things so easily? "Tsuna-sama, I can't imagine of...-"

Tsuna felt a little insulted; did his guardians have a problem with him? Weren't they always beside him anyways so what difference would it make? Sighing, he told them to forget it and everyone should all rest up for tomorrow.

On the side Reborn was trying to keep himself from laughing. He was dying inside from hearing the conversation. When Tsuna passed by him Reborn playfully whispered by his ear, "By the way that contract, it's rumored to be for people who are in a close relationship. I don't think Hibari nor you know of them but you should get their frustration now."

It was Tsuna's turn for his jaw to drop. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Later that night after all the commotion, he pretended to not be affected by the comment Reborn made and continued his day. He had absolutely enough, or else he was going to snap. He was going to sleep and not deal with anything until tomorrow.

He soon drifted off to sleep but sadly it wasn't the end of his troubles. He opened his eyes to a sight full of nature, 'A dream...' The brunet thought to himself.

"Oh if it isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi? Have you missed me already?" It was a voice he couldn't dream to forget. Tsuna sighed, even in his dreams he couldn't relax.

"Why in the hell are you here?" He couldn't handle any more stress. He really couldn't.

"I should be asking you that. Nobody should be able to be here except for me." Mukuro was genuinely curious, this was his illusion and no one should have access to it.

"I'm not sure...anyways how are you holding up? I heard about the Vindice." Tsuna didn't know what to talk about he was already pretty uncomfortable talking to his former enemy.

"I'm about to have my subordinates escape in a day or so." Mukuro grinned, "All they want is me so I doubt they'll be looking for them."

"But how about you...?" Tsuna didn't like where this was going. "Don't tell me - You don't have to shoulder the burden all by yourself."

"It's alright; it's not that bad down there. It's just boring. Anyways I can easily get access to the outside world. Don't underestimate my abilities." Mukuro didn't have the will to fight Tsunayoshi as of now. He instead had another idea. "Though, I've got an offer for you."

"Would you look over several of my subordinates? They are named Chisuka and Ken. Soon they'll go back to Kokuyo to wait for me."

"Sure, of course I would." Tsuna just hoped they weren't scary at this point. He didn't mind honestly.

"And I'll hold you on to your promise with helping me. I still haven't cast away the idea of possessing you. But for now, would you like to make a contract with me? It'll be nice to have more power."

"A wha— ?!" But before Tsuna could answer him, a bright violet circle enveloped the ground beneath them.

Mukuro leaned in and Tsuna flinched, dreading what was to come. He felt warmth on his forehead once again. 'Why does it have to be him? Can't everyone just make a kind of ordinary contract like his other guardians?"

The ring fell to the respective demon and Tsuna's glove had glowed with the new addition of a beautiful amethyst gem embedded in it. With this gem, the dents in his gloves were all filled up.

"Hoh... I'm a little annoyed that Hibari Kyoya made the same type of contract. Should I have done something else?" Mukuro's expression could not be seen as his bangs shadowed his face.

"NO." Enough was enough. Tsuna stood up and walked away from the taller male. He had to be thankful that Natsu wasn't present.

"It'll be nice working with you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro inwardly smiled as both went their way. Tsuna couldn't help but be glad seeing that Mukuro really wasn't a terrible guy. He would someday get him outside of the Vindice prison he swore to himself.

* * *

I have to say battle scenes are hard.

Thanks for reading! And review or do whatever you like. I would love to see how I'm doing with this story.

But do know that it's not necessary!

Thanks to all the reviewers though, I love getting them.

See you later then!


	9. Chapter 9

And I'm back with a chapter. Life took me by surprise. That's all I can say.

An interlude to the next arc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunayoshi had never felt so irritated by anyone in his life till now. At first, he could just hear Natsu's quiet murmurs about the contract he had made with Mukuro.

But that was fine. If only it ended at that.

However, peace wouldn't greet the poor boy after all.

He found that Giotto wasn't present in their room so he decided to leave a note and have breakfast first. Though, throughout his meal he felt incredibly anxious, it was as if his body was preparing him for an impending peril.

That prediction came true when explosions were heard outside and his ruby embedded gem glowed with radiance. It was déjà vu for him when Gokudera came rushing in, his hands clamped hard on the brunet.

"Did that bastard do anything to you? I-I sensed his aura last night from my ring. I checked the premises of your room but I couldn't find anything." Hayato was clearly sleep deprived. It was obvious that he was restraining himself all evening to not disturb the boy.

Tsuna had two options, to tell the truth right now or to wait it out. If he did now Gokudera would probably explode on the spot and he would honestly want to avoid that scenario for as long as possible. But it was far too late when he saw the other's pupils became silts, glowing eerily.

"I'm...going to kill that freak..." The air heaved heavily, his pupils turned crimson in anger. "How dare he lay his hands on you."

"Gokudera please calm down, I gave him permission to."

But Gokudera wasn't in the state of mind to reason with. Tsuna was his contractor and he was already generous enough to let 4 other people share his flames. But he wouldn't let a former enemy tie a contract with the brunet.

He would not allow that - or so he thought.

"Tsuna said calm down, so SIT down…before I kick you out." Natsu's tone dripped with malice. He was already pissed off he didn't need Gokudera to amplify it.

Gokudera snapped back to his senses, he glanced down not meeting with Tsuna's gaze.

"It's okay, I let Mukuro make a contract, and he's not an enemy now." Tsuna tried to reason with his friend but he honestly felt terrible. He never knew that Gokudera would be so upset he didn't think it would be that bad.

"I…wanted to-be the only one. But those guys had to interfere."

Tsuna sighed, and Gokudera flinched back. 'He must think I'm petty, but I'm not even sure why I feel this way.'

"You wanted to be the only…what?" The brunet was confused as to why his friend was so frustrated. Maybe it wasn't just because of the contract he made with Mukuro.

"N-Nothing, it's fine. I'm just glad that you're safe." He started to make his way out and quickly apologized for barging in but Tsuna felt that something was off.

"Gokudera…!" Tsuna shouted, his voice an octave higher than normal. His friend's footsteps halted but his back still faced Tsuna.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. Because of you and the others…I was able to complete the mission Reborn gave me. And…" Tsuna stammered he wasn't used to this, just awhile ago he didn't even have any friends. But Gokudera was the first one he ever made since long ago. He couldn't let him go. So he had to get this out or he'll regret it.

"Thank you for everything… and for being my first friend really!" His ears reddened, but really he couldn't recall any real friends he had made in the past.

However no reply came from the other, Gokudera just continued his way out and quietly closed the door behind him.

'I hope…he doesn't hate me or think I'm a loser.' Tsuna was distraught his morning was already off to a horrible start.

Meanwhile, Gokudera's legs gave out, crouching down, hiding his face with his arms. "Don't you dare tell him about this..." His voice wavered.

"Haha, but this is priceless though. I never saw you look like that before." Yamamoto commented stiflingly his laugh.

Gokudera's was red up to his ears too. He could never face him like this, never. If he had spoken his voice would definitely crack in embarrassment.

"I'll be going first then, you walk him to school for today. That's only for today."

"Yup, I'll do just that. I wanted to speak with Tsuna too because having Mukuro as an ally doesn't sit well with me either. But if that's what Tsuna wants then I'll…"

But Gokudera was already gone, in replace Tsuna came out and stared at him. "Umm…were you talking with Gokudera?"

"I was and there's no need to worry about him. He's okay. Now let's go or we'll be late." Yamamoto waved him over beckoning the other to follow him.

"Yeah…I don't think I can face him now anyways. Why did I go and say such a thing?" He wished he could take his words back. It was too embarrassing now plus Gokudera must think lowly of him.

"Tsuna, you're the second friend I've made. Technically, Gokudera was the first one you know? Though, I'm not sure if he considers me as a friend though."

"Huh? You? But you seem to get along with everyone in the classroom! And I'm sure Gokudera thinks the same of you or else he wouldn't be hanging out with you." Tsuna held a disbelieving look.

Yamamoto came to a stop, "Thanks Tsuna, but I'm telling the truth. Those friendships you can say were shallow."

"Are you saying ours is different from them?" Tsuna retorted back still in disbelief.

"Yup. Why did you think I picked you as my contractor Tsuna? 'Cause I felt you were different. Sure we've only met for a week or so, but you're much more honest and kinder than the others. You're the one who I can trust, after all you've done for me."

Yamamoto reached over and ruffled the smaller boy's hair, grinning. "And I'm sure everyone else including Gokudera feels somewhat the same. He might not show it though."

"Yeah…" Tsuna took one step back and slapped his cheeks to clear his mind. "That's right, because I feel the same way as Yamamoto. I also think you and the others are different. And there's no doubt that you guys are important to me."

"Alright let's go to school, we're going to be late!" Tsuna felt relieved, so it wasn't one-sided. Maybe this time it'll work out, he'll have people who he can trust unlike the past.

"Good! Glad that's solved. But Tsuna…there's still something I would like to say." Yamamoto held his friendly tone and smiled at the brunet.

Tsuna felt that something was incredibly off. He had completely forgotten about what started all this commotion with Gokudera the first place.

"Since Gokudera didn't really get the answer out of you, will you tell me the reason as to why you have a contract to Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Eh…Yamamoto, you're acting weird – _scary even!_ Mukuro isn't the person you think he is. After fighting him and listening to him, he didn't seem like a villain. I can't really explain it well..."

"He hurt you, Tsuna."

"It's no big deal. It was just a couple of scratches."

"He tried to possess you for his own selfish desires." His brows furrowed and he spoke with a tone, one that Tsuna was unfamiliar with.

Yamamoto wouldn't let go of this easily and Tsuna knew that. Yamamoto was the type when he was serious he'll take it to the extreme.

"I said I believe him. You trust me right? So let me make this choice, I'll take responsibility if things go bad. And anyways you and Gokudera will be there for me right? – I mean you should act according to what you believe. I'm not going to force you to listen to me." Though, Tsuna had to stand his ground he had decided that he'll voice his thoughts to his new friends instead of keeping it all bottled up.

Though, Tsuna honestly couldn't believe himself too. 'Trust' wasn't a word he would throw around so easily in the past. He never believed anyone. Then, why would he trust these people, ones who he had only met a few weeks ago? How are they different from the others? They were kinder, and didn't bully him. But this was to the point he would give his life for them if it came to that.

...It was weird. He couldn't exactly explain it himself.

Yamamoto burst into laughter, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts, "Of course I'll be by your side from now on. I have to make up for the mistake in the last mission I've caused. So, I'll stop you whenever I think something will bring harm to you."

"Don't be! I've made my fair share too. Let's just try our best, that'll be good." Tsunayoshi grinned the brunet was glad that they found a place to agree on.

And so they ended it at that, as they arrived at the classroom. Yamamoto happily admitted defeat decided to protect Tsuna when it comes down to that.

Tsunayoshi sat down, breathing a sigh. But he couldn't find see Gokudera sitting in his seat. 'I should talk to him later and explain things.'

Nonetheless, everything had finally calmed down.

Of course it wouldn't—not yet.

Reborn walked into the classroom and he had immediately glared at the brunet. His teacher tilted his head towards the left signalling Tsuna's attention.

And there he found Gokudera his head low, bowing towards him.

"What are you doing?!" The first thing Tsuna did was to lift Hayato up, they needed to face each other.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I was so rude." A small whisper came out of Gokudera, one that only Tsuna could hear.

"It's fine, you weren't. It was probably me; we've only known each other for a couple of weeks. But I thought that we were already friends or something akin to that."

"Friends?!" Gokudera yelled, startling Tsuna and the rest of the class. "We're more than that. I'm your partner for life."Realizing what he had said out loud Gokudera had froze up only his cheeks were heating up in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just blurted this out in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna was also the same but he was embarrassed because they were having this conversation in the classroom out of all places. He could hear chuckles from his peers.

"Hey! Don't hog Tsuna for yourself. I have the same contract as you with Tsuna." Yamamoto chirped in.

'You are not helping at all!' Tsuna screamed in his head.

But in the midst of all the commotion someone extremely important was forgotten, two people to be exact.

Murderous aura overwhelmed the classroom, a merge of purple and yellow engulfed the air, making it suffocating.

Reborn and Hibari had snapped.

Snapped was an understatement, in that instant Tsuna had truly realized that he was facing demons, ones that were worthy of their titles.

"You three are having-fun. But right now we are currently in class." Without any further words, the last thing Tsuna could remember was Reborn flicked his flames towards them sending them crashing into the windows and out.

They were currently on the 4th floor.

Yamamoto and Gokudera acted on instinct not fearing for their own safety they first tried to locate Tsuna but he was nowhere to be found.

"The hell?! Where did Tsuna-sama go?"

"Hibari took him, I'm guessing."

"Why are you so happy-go-lucky? We should go get him back." Gokudera demanded and started to leave.

"I think we should leave them alone. You know Hibari's temper. But I don't think he wants to hurt Tsuna…"

"Fine…I'll give them twenty minutes."

"Let's just get back to class before Reborn comes after us." Yamamoto pushed Gokudera in the direction of the school.

"…He's the one that sent us flying in the first place!" The grey-haired boy complied grumbling the entire way.

* * *

Tsuna praised himself for putting a thin shield when he had crashed against the windows. That was good. But his nightmare for the day wasn't close to being over.

"H—Hibari!" They were on the rooftop of the school again. He must like it here a lot, Tsuna thought.

"..."

'I must have done something in my past life to be tormented like this.' Tsuna already knew what the problem was. He was starting to rethink his decision of contracting with Mukuro if it caused this many issues with the others. But he wouldn't change his mind he wouldn't betray Mukuro for a silly reason like this.

"What? Is this about Mukuro too?"

"You…I won't forgive you." With that he summoned an immense amount of flames.

'He can't be…-" Tsuna felt energy being sucked out of him. It was a horrible feeling. It wasn't like the time they were fighting together. They were disconnected their feelings conflicted with each other.

Tsunayoshi could hear Natsu seething but strangely his other self didn't do anything. There wasn't any time for that though. Hibari didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. His frightening aura grew by the second.

"Break our contract."

"No. I won't."

"Then, break Rokudo's if you choose to keep mine."

"No. I'm not going to do that either."

"You'll die."

"Hibari wouldn't do that. And if you do use my flames I would rather you do something useful with it. Beat up delinquents for example or Reborn in Natsu's case. At least get a rematch with Mukuro." Tsuna jested weakly. Hibari really was incredible in many ways.

"…"

"I already went through this with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They accepted it so I just need your permission. I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier. I wasn't really given a chance to."

'Shoot, my vision's blurring. I might be in trouble at this rate.' Tsuna was on the ground his eyelids threatening to close.

"You really are…" The purple flames that engulfed the area had slowly dissipated and Tsuna could feel Hibari's palm on his back.

It felt warm unbelieving so. Hibari was giving back his flames. The horrible feeling and pain had subsided.

"What made you change your mind? I really thought I was going to die." Tsuna deadpanned. He did not like being played like this.

"If Rokudo's is tied with you then he'll come back someday, and I'll kill him then." Hibari stated as if it was a daily thing for him.

"I'll stop you."

"Hm…" Hibari looked amused, "A fight then. I'll overlook this if you spar with me."

"Why did it come to that?" Tsuna was well enough to argue back already thanks to the flames Hibari had given back.

"Come here whenever."

Tsuna assumed that Hibari thought he was too weak for him right now or he was testing him for something. But he honestly had no idea as to what the raven-haired boy was thinking.

Tsuna lied down facing up towards the sky. In just less than a day he had a near death experience, friendships being tested and he had never had to speak so much in a day.

What else could happen?

"SAWADA! I heard from the others, you made contract with Mukuro?!" A roar came from behind.

'Please spare me.' Tsuna prayed to whatever deity that was out there.

"That's extremely awesome! I can't wait to meet him. I would love to have a duel against him." Ryohei yelled, his spirit burning with motivation.

"A—Ah…yeah that's great." Tsuna couldn't keep up anymore. What was this exactly?

"Tsuna, why did you have to go and contract that villain? But you already beat him up once so it'll probably be alright." Lambo confidently told Tsuna. He was proud that his contractor held such power.

'Now if only the others thought like this, things would have gone a lot smoother.' Tsuna sighed he couldn't help but hug his two guardians.

"Thank you for being normal. I had enough of the others."

Though, the other two had no idea what Tsuna was referring to so they just shrugged and happily accepted Tsuna.

"I forgot! Reborn was telling you to come back to class or else. There was an important announcement he had to tell us." Lambo informed the brunet, "Hopefully it isn't anything troublesome. But then again it's Reborn."

"We better go then, I feel like Reborn's not in a good mood today." Tsuna couldn't leave Gokudera and Yamamoto alone with that demonic teacher.

"You got that right after that display with you and Gokudera. He was nothing but happy." Lambo casually added. This didn't really affect him and while Tsuna was his contractor, Reborn wasn't something he would mess with.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, glad to see you coming by, you'll be running 100 laps around the campus today for skipping class."

_'__He's definitely amused by this.'_ Everyone in the room thought, but Tsuna he just smiled and pretended that he didn't hear Reborn. He was human he couldn't do such acts that were beyond him.

"Tsunayoshi, you heard me correctly. I'll be watching you today after school." Reborn was unfazed, he's determined to get what he wants.

"But-!"

"150 laps." Reborn eye's narrowed, his pupils glowed eerily. "_Tsuna_."

"Yes!" Tsuna yelped, there was no arguing back with Reborn, the almighty one.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were about to speak up but Reborn's glare immediately shut them up. "Now then, since you kids finally finished wasting my time. There's something I wanted to let you guys know."

The mood tensed up. All the guardians were standing upright and even Hibari glanced at Reborn with interest.

"The _Unknowns_ your group encountered have started to appear again. It seems as if Mukuro wasn't the one controlling all of them. But that's obvious his abilities shouldn't have let him control the _Unknowns_ so easily. There's someone else and a team has already been set to track them. They'll come here soon once they find information. They were interested to see Tsuna too as he's the Decimo."

Reborn paused and look to Tsuna's demonic familiars and sighed. "It's them."

"You must be joking me…them?" Gokudera's expression changed into a mix of hopelessness and weariness.

"Who else? Of course it's the Varia. Well let's hope they don't destroy the school when they drop in." Reborn jokingly mentioned.

'Varia? Who's that?' It gave Tsuna shivers from hearing just the name and he can't help but have an ominous feeling about it.

Things really weren't going well for him today. But he dreaded the future much…much more.

* * *

So, thanks for reading!

See you next time, and as always if you would like feel free to give thoughts I love reading them.


End file.
